Love and Mafia
by Warriorgirl11
Summary: A simple girl named Bella Swan is trying to gain her strength from losing her parents in a car wreck and is trying to live life and feels like there is no purpose to live. But little does she know some one has been watching her. Falling in love with her 2
1. Chapter 1

Love and Mafia

By: Warriorgirl11

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I walked into my tiny house as it poured down rain outside. My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I live in a tiny town called Forks. You may not have heard of it before but it is located in Washington. I am 22 years old with light brown hair and eyes. I am just a plain Jane. I have only had a few boyfriends but they have all used me and cheated on me, every single one, especially Mike Newton. I live by myself as I work at the diner down the street. The one me and my Dad, Charlie Swan, Ex-Chief of Police in Forks always ate at with my mom, Renee who was an Elementry school teacher..

My parents died last year in a head on car crash by a drunk driver. When they were hit they were killed instantly but the car flipped also. It was such a tragic. I cried for days but I slowly pulled myself together. I had mostly given up everything when they died. I could barely afford this house which is why it is for sell so I can move into a smaller apartment.

I can't afford college no matter how much I would like to become an author but working for 6$ an hour for 8 hours and I worked 5 days a week made me 120 dollars a week and then nearly 500 dollars a month and it was nearly 350 for the heating and lighting bill. But the good thing was I was able to get 4 free meals during a week so I used them for dinner and brought it home and ate PB and J for lunch and cooked my other meals.

I took off my rain jacket that was soaking wet and hung it on Charlie's old coat hanger beside the door. My thoughts wondered to my parents as I took off my apron and dug in the pockets to see how much money in tips I got today.

As I counted it I grabbed the jar from inside the dark brown cabinet which held my weekly tips. It was already Wednesday and I had around 100 dollars. I counted out 25 dollars that I had earned and stuffing it into the jar.

Ok Bella so that is 125 dollars, just think there is still 2 more days. The only reason people tipped me well wait more than well was because they felt bad for me. I didn't need pity. I sighed as I put the jar back into the medicine cabinet, sighed as I grabbed a Tylenol for the pounding head ache I had. I walked up the stairs tripping on the way up like the clumsy thing I am and kept walking.

When Renee and Charlie had died, I moved my stuff into their bedroom so I could have more room. For some reason I had always been comfortable in this room like my parents were in here with me and hugging me. I remember I would jump in their bed when there was a horrible thunderstorm brewing with bad lightning and thunder that shook the house. Whenever there was still a storm I always laid awake unable to sleep.

I opened up my dresser and searched for my favorite pair of sweat pants and a Forks Police T-shirt that had been Charlie's and walked back down the hall to the one bathroom we had all shared for my whole life.

I turned the water on and let it warm up as I stripped down and then turned back to the shower and stepped into the warm water. My hot showers always had been my escape place where no one would bother me. I was the exact, how do you say, social person, I was always shy and quiet and always had my face in a book. When I was in high school, I was bullied by 2 girls named Jessica Stanley and Lauren Maulary because I was a straight A student and was quiet and not very social. The only friend I had was Angela Weber, she had staid back with me in Forks after my parents passed away and she was at the Community College and we both worked as waitresses for the Diner.

The water soon went cold and I groaned. I pulled the towel around myself and stepped out. I got dressed again and brushed through my hair and then I wrapped my hair in the towel to brush my teeth. I walked back down stairs and turned the stove on so I could eat some Mac and cheese and just lie on the couch and watch an episode of House, M.D. and read my favorite book, Wuthering Heights. It was one of the oldest copies of the book and it was basically falling apart because I had read it so much but I refused to throw it away because my parents gave it to me.

Once my bowl of Macaroni was ready, I fixed myself a glass of water and walked back to the living room and laid on the couch and curled underneath a heavy blanket. It was so cold in the house but I loved it. I listened to the heavy thunder as I turned on the TV. The thunder boomed seeking attention but I ate my Macaroni in peace.

A few hours later I was once again done with my book and laid it on the coffee table, deciding it was time to go to bed since it was 8:30pm, my regular bedtime. I always got home at 6 but I went to bed early. I wish those stupid ole pills would take affect because my headache had turned into a migraine and my stomach felt wizzy. I folded the old heavy blanket, sleepily with my hair still wrapped in a towel. My hair never did anything no matter what I did to it so I always left it up to dry.

I walked down the hall way to the kitchen, taking a last sip of my water when someone or something grabbed my upper arms, scaring me as I dropped the glass in fright and water and shards of glass went very where and I got a small cut on my ankle.

"Make a move, Isabella and I promise you, I will beat you senseless," The velvet voice hissed and I remained calm and did what Charlie had taught me when I was in high school so that I knew what to do whenever something like this happened even though I was still scared.

I tried to move my arms but I couldn't so I used my leg power and I kneed him, hurting myself in the process, in a place where he keeps his junk at and twisted around. The man before me had pale white skin, bright green eyes, and a golden tinted hair. Started to run away from him towards the door but I felt him grab my waist and wrapped an arm around my thighs making it so I couldn't knee him again.

"You're going to get it soon, Baby doll. Now let's see," He said picking me off my feet as I kicked as much as I could but his hold was strong but I kept trying and grunting. "Now let's see your beautiful hair, shall we darling."

I didn't like the humor this man had, coming in my home. O my Lord, Dear God don't let him rape me! He had dropped me back onto the couch in the living room and I squirmed. He pinned my hands above my head.

"Stay still or I promise you will regret it later on," He growled pulling my wet hair out of the towel and I screamed in agony since it had pulled at my head. His eyes turned black for a moment and it was abnormal and he flashed back.

"I think you're getting a little sleepy, aren't you Isabella?" He said putting a hand in his pocket and pulling out a needle. "I think so."

I squirmed even more trying to get out of his grasp and screamed as the needle punctured my skin on my upper right arm and I felt fluids being drained into my system and I hissed as he pulled the needle out.

"There, there, Isabella. It'll go away soon. I promise, sleep," He said in a soothing voice and everything was swirling around me. I felt him lift me up and I felt my same heavy blanket curl around my small frame and soon the Mysterious man covered my eyes with the blanket and the darkness over took me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I hope yall had a Very Merry Christmas and remember Jesus is the reason for the season. Jesus was born from a virgin in the town of Bethlehem. Happy New years this is officially, the first up date of 2011! But I hope yall all had a great holidays. I am back to school on Monday and I am wondering where my vacation went to. But a great thing is... I am getting a baby cousin in like 20 days, thats when its due. So i cant wait! Then homecoming is in a few weeks so things might get tight then. I really need to take a period of time and just write write write!**

**Happy New Years!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I had the most horrible headache which made me have the worst dream ever. I probably just fell asleep on my couch at home but then I felt something cold soothe my cheeks and I blinked my eyes and there was the Mystery man that was in my home just last night.

I screamed in terror as I jumped out of the bed, only tripping, then scrambling to my feet to get to the door and to discover it was lock and the only way you could open it was by key.

I heard a chuckle as a tear slid down me cheek and I pressed my body against the door and slid down it as I cried. Why did this have to be me? Why? I don't even know why I am here and this man is laughing? Why he took me from my home? I looked down and saw that I was no longer wearing my comfortable sweat pants and T-shirt, I was now wearing a long, cotton white night gown that went down to my ankles.

I heard even more chuckling as I cried against the door in my curled position and I heard someone cough and looked up to see the handsome man. He had a tight smile on his face and went to grab my waist but I jerked away.

"Leave me alone. I have no clue that you are and have no desire to stay here," I sniffled but the man didn't listen. Then before I could register what was happening the man picked me up and carried me screaming and squirming back to the bed and grabbed my chin.

"Isabella. I will give you three warnings and if you get to the final one, you will be punished. Now my name is Edward. Now just give me a few seconds to go over the rules," He said straightening up and pulling me up into his lap on the bed which I squirmed trying to get out. "First of all, when I talk, do not interrupt. All questions will be held till the end. Second, you will listen to me at all times and obey me or you will be punished. I do not like to punish you but you would deserve it. Right now for the first 2 weeks you will be staying in this room. Address other people as sir and ma'am remember that. I have schedules for you and you have some free days you will spend in this room. Lastly, do not speak until spoken to. Now questions?"

"Why am I here?" I whimpered still trying to get out of his steel hold.

"Also. When I put you some where stay where you are because you are there for a reason. Now to answer your question, you are here because I love you," He said and I sat there stunned and my mouth dropped open.

"Wh.. Why would you love me? I am a nobody? I am not lovable?" I said quietly and picking at my finger nails. I don't understand someone like him would love me. I am just a plain jane. No one in the world would love me. I have already accepted the fact.

"I am madly in love with you, Isabella. My father used to work in Forks and I used to go to High school there. I met you but I was too afraid you would turn me down for a simple date. So I kidnapped you and brought you to my home," He asked and I broke in tears. I just wanted to go home and sleep and work and mope to myself.

" I want to go home," I moaned as his grip tighten on me.

"No you cant. Your going to stay here with me, Isabella. I have our whole life planed. We will get married soon, have little Edwards and then live happily," Edward said and I started to struggle.

"Why did you change my clothes?" I hissed at him. "You had no right to."

"I had a right clothes were ugly and they weren't something you should have been wearing. We will go shopping for new clothes soon. Don't worry," he smiled like he did something incredible. I turned around and slapped him hard as fire.

"You had no right to touch my body," I hissed as he held the side of his face and next thing I knew was I was pinned down with my hands above my head on the foot of the bed.

"I had every right to. You are mine and mine alone. I will do anything to may you mine. I could mark you right here and have no problem with it. Here I have something for you," He said rolling off the bed and I wiped my cold tears off my face as he looked into a cabinet of things that had a lock on it and brought back a brace.

"Give me your hand," He ordered so I did so because apparently I was suppose to listen. Next thing I knew was a silver crest charm bracelet was hooked on to my hand, loosely but there was no way I could unhook it because there was some combination or take it off by slipping it off."You see this, this is the bracelet that shows everyone you are mine. Say it mine."

I didn't reply because the bracelet was on my hand tightly. It was hurting.

"Say it Isabella," He said and grabbed my chin.

"No," I said trying to squirm away.

"Yes," He said.

"I am not yours," I growled as soon as I got away from him.

"You will be soon. That bracelet has a tracking device in it also so don't you dare try to run," Edward said. "Now come here my darling."

I cautiously crawled over to him as he sat at the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor.

"I think it is time for your punishment," He said and I tried to back away but he grabbed my waist.

"What punishment?" I stuttered as I sat in his lap. I did not like this position. All I wanted to do is just be home in my warm bed or working with Angela.

"Remember. Last night I told you to stop misbehaving and you didn't listen. Do you know what happens to naughty and bratty little girls, Isabella?" He asked and I shook my head as a no. "Well then I guess you will have to find out."

He then lifted me up so I was now across his lap on my stomach and I was really hoping he wouldn't do what I thought he was going to do. He then pulled up the white dress. And pulled down my underwear.

"Do you know what happens now?" He asked me and I could feel his fingers drawling patterns on my butt cheeks.

"Don't you even dare spank me like a 3 year old. I am 22 years old and I do not act naughty," I hissed trying to get away but he kept me there.

"Well… I just want the best for you. Now once I finish spanking you, I want you to go to the bathroom, take a shower, and then we are going down stairs to get you some breakfast, and then we have an appointment to go to," Edward said and didn't give me time to ask questions and I was showered with butt spanks that made me hiss and squirm. "The more you squirm the harder it gets and it goes on longer and I will slap your hands if you put them in the way." He hinted as I felt my butt cheeks sizzle with pain and I lost a few tears. Finally after I had given up it stopped and I went limp. His cool hands crossed over my blazing hot butt and it felt relieving. But I snapped out of it. With Edward I had to keep fighting. He will not gain anything from me.

"There, there, darling pet. Go take your shower," He said pulling up my underwear and pulling my dress back down. "Love you, honey. Kiss me now before I punish you again."

I kissed him lightly as I stood and limped to the bathroom which was huge. I avoided the hot tube because I had to sit in it so I took a warm shower. My peaceful place as I said before but then there was a knock on the door telling me I needed to come on.

I used the restroom and brushed my teeth with a spare he had out for me when I realized I had no clothes. Well this is great. I had to walk out in front of Edward with no clothes on.

"Um Edward," I asked in a small voice as I walked out in a towel.

"Yes, my love," He asked turning around and smiling at me.

"May I have some clothes?" I asked timidly as he walked into another room.

"You may. Wear these. They are the only ones I have," He said as he fiddled with his peach button up shirt. I walked to the bathroom and looked at the clothes he had given me. A jean skirt and white blouse along with underwear and a bra. I pulled my wet hair into a pony tail and walked back out to Edward who was looking at himself in the mirror.

I stood there quietly , waiting for directions because I wasn't talking unless I had to. "Lets go get some breakfast, my dear Isabella. Our appointment is at 11:15am and it is 10:45am." He said and I followed him as he unlocked the door to my bedroom or I think it is 'our' bedroom.

"Now what would you like to eat for breakfast?" He asked as he also ordered me to sit at the bar as he went to the coffee pot to fix himself coffee. I was never the person for coffee. It just tasted dule now to me.

"I don't know. How about Cocoa Pebbles?" I asked getting excited.

"Isabella, those things are completely unhealthy for you. How about an apple?" He said grabbing a bright one out of the basket on the bar.

"I don't like apples that much," I said simply as I watch him get an apple himself and eating it.

"How about a banana?" He pushed me and I shook my head. "Pick one. Now, its strike one." Great.

"Fine I will take the apple," I said groaning and eating the apple.

"Water?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, sir," I answered like he told me to.

"That's my girl. Heres your water. Hurry we cant be late," Edward ushered me as I ate the apple slowly to make us late. I am so evil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys. I hope yall enjoy this chapter cause I am extremely tired and I am not going to talk much I have been up since 5:30am and it now almost midnight. I cant beleive I have stayed up this long. Im exhausted. So enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight!**

**I hope yall love this chapter. I worked really hard on this thou.  
**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

"Can I have an actual bottle of water so I can take it with us?" I asked as he took my apple and glass away.

"Yes, I guess," He sighed and handed me a water and grabbing my hand. I didn't like the thought of him holding my hand but I didn't want anymore 'Spankings' since I was a bad girl. I already had 1 strike.

"lets go," He ordered as we walked out the door and a limo was waiting.

"Your rich?" I asked stunned as I looked at the size of the house wait mansion.

"Don't be rude, Isabella," Edward reminded me and made me get into the limo with him to follow. He pulled me close and then onto his lap as we drove down the road. "I want you to behave when we go in. This is one of my father's friend and I don't think it would look good on either of us if you acted up. My family and I are important people. If you act up, you will be spanked again with an addition to your punishment. Understood?"

"Yes sir," I said quietly. I wish I could go home. Get away from this weird man. But apperantly he loves me but I have to admit he is kinda cute. Shut up Bella. My mind screamed.

"Now we are here, Isabella," He said as he helped me out of the car only to see a hospital. I hated hospitals. Why am I here? He.. He is making have a _doctor's_ appointment. I took a sip of my water as I got dizzy and stumbled a little while walking and almost fell but Edward caught me before I fell. I jerked out of his arms and tried to walk in the opposite direction of the hospital.

I was _not_ going to get an exam, by a doctor I didn't know, especially with Edward there. I hadn't even known him for 2 hours and I have woken up to him rubbing my cheek, then he forced me to stay at his home, spanked me, made me eat something I haven't liked, and has forced me here.

"Isabella, come back here," Edward ordered as I continued to walk down the street dodging random people and I guessed we were in Seattle. I wonder how we could have gotten here so fast.

"No, Edward. There is no way I am going there," I said as he followed me and I turned a corner but no one was there, it was a dark alley way. Just what I needed!

"You need to straighten up. I will not tolerate this behavior of yours. Now lets go," He growled as he pinned me on the wall so I couldn't run. I was scared.

"Edward let me go. I hate hospitals. I rather go home. Please don't make me go in there," I begged him slidding down the wall and onto the ground. His face softened and crouched down to my level and lifted up my chin as I cried softly. I want to just go home.

"Don't cry my love. I am only doing this because I love you. I know you do but you need to face your fears and we will be out in no time if we just get this over. I am sorry," He said probably acting like he felt pity but there was something about him as if there was a mystery inside. I wonder what he does for a living. Hm.

"But Edward," I started before he leaned in.

"Strike 2. One more strike, Isabella and you know what will happen," Edward growled. "Now wipe the tears before Strike 3. I think you are already going to get a spanking for being a naughty girl. Come."

I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my blouse and Edward just pulled me back to my feet. I didn't want another spanking but really? He was going to spank me. That's just cruelty. But he isn't going to let me leave, never but I could always try.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked into the hospital clinic. There were sick people everywhere and children crying which is the exact reason I hated going to the hospital which I had to do a lot since I was an accident prone.

"Why Hello, Mr. Cullen. How are today?" The grey haired lady asked from behind the front desk. She wrote down some things.

"I am doing well, Claire. How bout yourself?" He asked obviously mad inside but acting to be happy and his grip on my waist, tightened and I was pulled closer to him.

"Well myself. Now what can I do for you today, honey?" She asked as Edward glanced at me.

"My girl friend, Isabella Swan, has a doctor's appointment today with Dr. Denali," Edward said to her as she stood and I mumbled 'forced appointment' only earning myself a hard whack on the butt by Edward when Claire wasn't looking at us. I jumped slightly and fixed my face to show he hadn't affected me but on the inside it hurt.

"Ah here it is. Go on to room 5 and a nurse will be with you in a second. Feel out any medical issues if she has any. See you soon, Edward, dear. Have a good day," She waved us off as Edward pulled me through the doors and I got the sting of hospital in my nose. I took a deep breath as Edward pulled me into an examination room with a small desk and a bed.

"Sit down on the bed. Now are you insane?" He asked trying to be calm so he could keep his voice down and sat down in a small chair as I was made to sit on the uncomfortable bed.

"I was just saying, Edward. I just wanna go home. She didn't hear me, I promise," I pleaded quietly.

"Isabella I wont give you a strike for it. But you cant go home. I love you too much to allow you to leave me. So you are staying with me. So I can make sure you are well fed, cared for when you are sick, keep a shelter over your head, and make sure you are disciplined. You wouldn't have that if you lived alone," Edward said quickly and was quiet when there was a knock on the door as I filled out the rest of the sheet for their files.

"Ah, Hello there Edward. Hows your father?" The mean with dark brown hair said and shook his hand and looked at me.

"He is good, Dr. Denali," Edward said in reply and I wish I could have backed myself into a corner to get away.

"And this must be Ms. Isabella Swan. I am Dr. Eleazar Denali," The man, Dr. Denali said and held his hand out to shake mine but I ignored it.

"She is quite shy, Dr. Denali. Its not anything personal," Edward spoke up and I nodded. I was shy a lot around new people.

"Well, then. Lets cut to the chase. It says here under the other column, that you get dizzy when you smell blood. You cant smell blood, Isabella. But there has been a few people in the state that are able to smell it. Also Edward you would like the full exam and the vaccines, correct?" Dr. Denali asked and I stood there shocked. What vaccines? I hope they didn't involve needles. I watch Edward and he nodded. Dang I wish he would have shook it as a no.

"Yes, sir," Edward nodded and I watched as Dr. Denali washed his hands.

"Ok then. Why don't you just lay down, Isabella. So we could do the exam," Dr. Denali said as he pulled on rubber cloves and I laid down slowly. I never trusted doctors and I didn't even come close to trusting this one.

I looked at the ceiling as Edward held my hand for comfort a few moments later after the exam. Dr. Denali said I was perfectly healthy and gave Edward a list of healthy food. Wow that's going to be a lot of strikes for me. I was brought back to the room when Dr. Denali was thumping the shot for 1 of my vaccines. I had just found out that I had to have 2, both in the butt, 1 for the regular flu, and the other for the H1N1.

It didn't please me a bit when I found out I had to have the shots in my butt and to make it even better both of the people in the room were grown men.

"Isabella roll over on your side and I am going to lift up your skirt and insert the needle and it will be over in a few seconds," Dr. Denali said to me and Edward rolled me onto my side and I nodded my head and close my eyes.

I soon felt pressure in my butt and it became agonizing and I wanted to just yank it out but Edward had my arms pinned in one hand and was mumbling comfortable things in my eyes while kissing me. If I hadn't been in so much pain I would have been angry.

"Its alright. My dear, its already over," Edward soothed as I pulled down my skirt again. But I couldn't sit up straight up so I leaned on Edward, only because my butt hurt so much.

"Here is a prescription for the drowsiness when you smell blood and you can also take it for any pain you have now. You will be sore for a day or 2 but just rest a bunch or it will cause you to get dizzy or make you have a headache," Dr. Denali said as he handed the clip board back to Edward and then said. "Give your father a hello for me Edward." Then left.

"Are you ok, my love?" Edward asked once he was gone.

"Why did you put me in so much pain. It hurt and you said I was going to be fine," I cried as he held me in his lap.

"Sh its alright, baby. We can just go home and get you in bed, some soup with your medicine taken, and you can watch a movie or something and rest. Now lets go, darling," Edward said setting me on my feet and he basicly dragged me out of the room. We gave the clip board back to Claire and went and got back in the limosine and drove to Wal-greens to fill my prescription. I laid in the limo as I waited for a half hour for Edward to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

**SURPRISE! Its a surprise UPDATE! Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews lately, although I would want more reviews. But I have always been told _Give more than you get._ But the reason you all are getting this review on this fabulous TUesday is because 1# it snowed yesterday. 2# I havent had school since yesterday, today and I dont have school tomorrow and 3# its because I am sick also. How bout that? Sick on a snow day, doesnt that suck? plus I was really bored. soooooooooooo I am going to shut up now and go take a shower and give yall this update. Also there is just an update on Love and Mafia. Cause I am like chapters ahead of yall in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight :'(**

**Hope you like this chapter  
**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

An hour after the doctor's appointment, I was still in so much pain and was extremely exhausted which Edward said were the side effects. But I was changed into a silk night gown and laying in Edward's and well now my king sized bed. I wasn't to thrilled about Edward sleeping in the same bed as me but I didn't want to get a strike three.

"Are you warm, My Isabella?" Edward asked setting a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a glass of water, and 2 pills on a tray in front of me.

"Yes, sir. Very warm but I just want to sleep," I said with my eyes aching for sleep.

"Eat first. I have to get to work so I am going to go change into something… more formal," Edward said before disappearing, leaving me with the TV remote so I could watch anything I wanted while I rested and ate.

I quietly took my pills with the water while day dreaming about what was going on a home now. It was 1:37pm, people must now know I am missing. They will know I was kidnapped since there was a shattered piece of glass in the middle of the room.

I continued to eat my chicken noodle soup while watching ABC Family and then it dawned on me. It was 3 weeks before Christmas and I was trapped here. Unless Edward had something planned for us.

As I was growing full there was still half a bowl left of Chicken Soup left and I didn't want to eat it. But then Edward walked out of the bathroom in Kacky pants, a white buttoned up shirt, dead red rose tie, and a Sunday jacket on. I wonder what he does. Dawned in me again. His hair was still wet but it looked incrediably hot. Shut it Bella!

"Isabella, you need to finish the rest of your soup," Edward said in a childish voice while sitting on the bed to put on his socks and shoes.

"I am full though," I protested trying to move the tray away.

"Too bad. You need the protein as Dr. Denali said. Now eat before another strike happens," He scolded me and I gave up and ate the rest of the soup. I grunted as he took the water and set it down on the bedside table and said, "I will be back in a second, pet," before leaving again with the tray. I angled myself in the pillows and laid down.

I was almost half asleep when Edward came back in. "Isabella, honey, I am going to work. I will be home at 7pm, I want you to have my dinner cooked by the time I get home and by the door ready to greet me by the time I get home. Here is a new cell phone which has my phone number installed in it. Call me if you have any problems or if I need to come and take care of you," Edward said and rubbed my back when I had rolled onto my stomach. "Sleep well, my love." Then I soon rested.

I opened my eyes with out pain in my butt and saw in bright red letters that it was 4:09pm which meant I had slept for nearly 3 hours. I needed to get up and fix Edward's dinner. I groaned as I changed back into my skirt and blouse, sleepily, then went to find the stairs.

I walked down the stairs and entered a massive living room and saw the light of the Kitchen through a swinging door. I looked through all the items in the pantry and decided to cook Vegetable Beef Soup along with grill cheese.

I remembered an old family recipe my grandmother had taught me before she past away since neither of my parents could cook. So I was the cook of the house. I remembered when I had made my first dinner ever as I had all of the ingrediants and saw there was an apron on the back of the door and put it on so I wouldn't get dirty. I wouldn't think that would please, Edward.

I cooked the meal as I took my time. I would always cherish the moments in the kitchen when I was little and I would cherish them now. As I had put the final ingredient in the pot I heard someone walk in to the kitchen. O lord. It isn't 7 already is it. I whirled around to find a mystery man standing next to the door of the kitchen.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked quietly, backing into the stove.

"My name is Felix, there is no need to be scared, Isabella. I was sent here by Mr. Cullen," The man, Felix said to me and I snorted. "No need to stare at me. Continue working." Felix was a lean, muscular, and tight guy with light brown hair and was taller than Edward.

"Why did Edward send you here for? To babysit me? You can tell him, I am perfectly well right now and I can take care of myself," I growled angrily.

"No, Ma'am. I am your personal guard, Mr. Cullen is a very powerful and feared man and some people might go after his weaknesses. That would be where you would come in. Now keep on working. Its almost 6:15pm and Mr. Cullen will be here soon," Felix said tapping his watch quickly.

I ignored him and went on with my peace as I set the dining room table for 2. I adjusted every piece of utensils like the Queen of England was coming because I was scared if they were wrong, I'd get a spanking.

I walked back to the kitchen and took the soup off the stove and set it aside to cool and I looked at my watch, 6:40. Just enough time. Felix watched me go back and forth as I fixed 4 grill cheese sandwiches, not sure how many to fix so I did 4. I carried the soup to the table and set it down along with the grill cheeses and hurried back to receive the water. That's all that was left.

I set the water down at 6:54pm, ripped off my apron, hung it on the door, and hurried to stand next to the door and wait for Edward. Felix stood along to the side.

Then the door knob turned and Edward walked in and kissed me on the nose and I took his coat and brief case and put it to the side.

"You may go now, Felix. Be back here tomorrow at 2pm," Edward said sternly and Felix went to leave.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Have a good night," he answered, frightened. I wonder whats with that.

"Did you fix my dinner?" He ordered walking to the dining room. His voice scared me.

"Y-yes Sir. I did. I hope you like Vegetable Beef Soup," I said as we walked in there.

"I like vegetable beef soup," He stated before sitting at the table. "Sit."

I sat down beside him at the long table. He put a small amount of vegetable soup in my bowl and then gave himself a huge amount. He then gave me 1 grill cheese and then him self 1.

"You don't need much grill cheese to much butter. I am proud of you fixing this," He thanked me as he ate and I did also.

"Thanks. I didn't want to have another spanking," I confessed quietly as I ate.

"Did you sleep well also?" He asked and I nodded and then his cell phone rang. "Sorry, this is important. Excuse me."

He left the room quietly, letting my thoughts wonder around. I heard yelling especially Edward. I wonder why he was so stressed after he came home today. Gosh.

About 15 minutes later I sat at the table, finishing my sandwich as Edward came back.

"Sorry, there has been some problems at work lately," He confessed eating quickly.

"What do you do for work?" I asked curiously as I finished and set my napkin on top of my plate.

"I will tell you soon, pet but not now. It isn't the best time. Now go clean the dishes and lets go watch a movie or something upstairs. Also you need to take your medicine," Edward said standing and taking his bowl to the kitchen. I followed him with mine and I did the dishes as Edward put away the left overs.

"There, love. Everything is done. Now take your pills and lets go," Edward said and I took the glass of water upstairs with us. "Now go take a shower."

He seemed extra bossy as I grabbed a midnight blue, thigh linked, night gown and quickly showered. I knew he didn't like waiting. I pulled my hair in to a hair bow and walked out to see a shirtless Edward with a V-muscle and I stood there dazed until he looked at me. He wore blue pajama pants but no shirt.

"What movie would you like to watch, Love?" He asked flipping through the channels.

"How about Harry Potter?" I asked which was the movie on ABC tonight.

"Sure. Come here," Edward said crawling in bed and held out his welcoming arms. I laid down next to him and he pulled me close and into his chest.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked as the movie came on. Edward played with my hair as it hung from the pony tail.

"Well we need to go clothes shopping because you don't have much clothes here. Then I will bring you back so you can have a nap. You need to have a nap every afternoon so you wont exhaust yourself. Then I will go to work for the rest of the day. Now sleep. We have a long day ahead of us," Edward said quietly as we continued to watch the rest of the movie.

"Yes, sir," I said as I fell asleep and grew distant from the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I have been having relationship problems between my 2 friends but I beleive they are cool now so we have nothing to worry about and then also this after noon I recieve a little baby cousin, he is a boy, 8 pounds 4 ounces. Big baby. So I also have awesomest news. I made it on to Homecoming court so tomorrow I will be going to see my baby cousin and going dress shopping. I cant wait till homecoming, its gonna be awesome and insane. Im so happy. So how bout now, I will shut up and let yall read this so I can go to bed since it is currently 1:30am. whew.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.**

**PS Here is a really insanely long chapter. I love this story right here yall.  
**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I woke up, remembering that it was Friday. I have been missing for 1 day. I am sure people realize I am missing. I hope they did. But I know there is no way I will get away from this imprisonment. Apparently Edward loves me too much. Why couldn't we just live normal life. It would be perfect. I already think I have a crush on him but I cant he is an abomination. He spanks me and punishes me. How can I live with a man who does that. It makes me hate him.

I rolled over trying to receive more rest before Edward came out of the bath room. But right when I did he walked out.

"My sweet Isabella, wake up, my darling," I groaned and wrapped myself in the blankets even more. I hated how he called me Isabella. I know its my name but its so…. Formal. I hate formal. "Wake up."

"No. I don't wanna," I mumbled against the pillow and the bed dipped. I could hear him breathing on my neck.

"First of all Isabella, wanna is not a word and I will not allow you to use the word. Second, get out of bed now," He growled. I hated how he expected me to know words I can and cant use. As I said, I hate him. I picked up the pillow and threw it at his head, distracting him while I pulled the sheets over my head, shielding myself from him. I knew he was going to be angry with me.

"Isabella, go take a shower now and come back for the first part of your punishment!" He seethed as he ripped the blankets from over my head and grabbed my waist yanking me up out of the bed. "Go."

"Fine!" I yelled at him and slapped him with my hand once and yelled. "I hate you, Edward!"

I stalked to the bathroom to find a blue sweater dress with tights and a black belt and a pair of underwear and bra. I heard a beating on the door.

"And don't you dare put the tights on," Edward boomed through the door and I cursed under my breath so he wouldn't hear me, turning on the shower and stripping out of my dress and getting into the shower. I took a deep breath as I was angry inside.

He had no right to boss me around like he was. Apperently he thought he was all superior which he wasn't. Uh. I leaned against the tile in the shower, washing my hair. I just need to go home. I needed to escape. Wait what if I escaped between the time Edward was gone and so was Felix. Then it would be perfect to escape. Yes!

The water grew cold and I was forced to get out. I wrapped myself in the towel and stepped out. The shower had gotten all the sleepiness out of me. I wonder what Edward going to do to me…..

I shook the thought out of my hair slowly as I brushed my teeth. I took all the time I could to stall the punishment. I even dried my hair with the blow dryer to stall until Edward caught on and yelled at me to get out.

I combed my curly hair one more time while it flowed down my back. I then took a deep breath, I walked out quietly to see Edward rubbing a hand through his hair and then pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Isabella why cant you just behave?" Edward said still looking away from me.

"I do behave, Edward," I hissed at him and he turned around. "You just force me to do things that I do not wish to do. Your just over protective."

"I want best for you, Isabella! I want you to be healthy so we both can live together and grow old so you wont die to young. You wont live long if you don't eat your vegetables, eat greasy foods, and don't get your vaccines and regular exams. I only do it because I love you," He yelled back at me and I glared at him.

"Still you have Felix watch me. That makes me look like I always have to have a babysitter. Also you make me cook your dinner and I am suppose be by the door to greet you only to meet a stressed out Edward," I fussed at him as he walked in front of me, angrily. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him but I jerked away from him. "Don't touch me."

He grabbed my chin again and made me unable to move away from him. "First, I will touch you anytime I want to. You are mine, mine, mine. Also, Felix is only here because I am a powerful man, he is not your baby sitter, he is only here to make sure you are not kidnapped. It makes me happy when I see your cute butt by the door waiting for me so I can kiss you and I am starving when I get home. Now go sit on the bed before your punishment gets worst," He growled at me and pushed me towards the bed, releasing my chin. I stumbled and sat on the bed, uncomfortably.

I sat crossed legged with an angry expression trying to get out of this and he sat beside me and grabbed my waist. I tried to struggle against him but he was too and I mean way too strong. He took my wrists and put them in some type of bound so I couldn't protect myself or hit him.

Next thing I knew was that he was pulling down my panties and started spanking me. I sniffled a little and bit my lip because he was spanking far more worst than yesterday. I tried my best to kick at him but all he did was go down to my thigh and whack it before I went limp again. I laid there, shedding tears as he pulled my panties back up and sat me correctly on his lap.

"Now, are you going to obey me now?" He asked sternly as I looked down.

"Yes sir," I said quietly, looking down and letting my hair make a curtain between us.

"Good now kiss me," He ordered and I looked up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good girl. Now I will be right back with your shoes."

He left me sitting on the bed as he put the bound thing in a locked cabinet and then walked back to the closet. While he was gone, I noticed there was a balcony with beautiful view over Seattle. I wish I could actually see out there. I took in the rest of the room and noticed the room's theme was a chocolatey color. The walls were a yellowish color, mantle was brown and had many pictures around it of different people. But I saw there was one picture of me. I stood up and walked to it and it was a picture of me during my Senior year, which it was my Senior picture. How did he get this. I looked around the room and the bed had a chocolate bedding which was now made and had pillows were stacked up. The room was amazing.

But then I heard some one. "Are you enjoying yourself, Isabella?" Edward asked handing me a pair of blue heels.

"Why do you have a picture of me and How in the world did you get it?" I asked quietly, looking back to it.

"Oh that. I have my own ways of getting what I want. Come," he called to me and holding my hand as he unlocked the bedroom door.

"How can you afford all this Edward? Your only like what 23 or 24?" I asked amazed by the house as we walked into the living room down stairs.

"How bout I tell you tonight and I am 23," He corrected me but I sensed he wasn't going to tell me.

"Promise?" I pleaded as we got in the limo. How does he afford this limo?

"Promise, you and I will go swimming in the pool and I will tell you," Edward said, pulling me in his lap again and pushed me to lean on him. I did so I wouldn't get in trouble. Wait he has a pool?

"You have a pool?" I asked astonished. Then I got a rumble in my stomach and remembered we forgot to eat.

"Yes and a Jaccuzi," He said to me as he inhaled my scent by leaning into my neck. My stomach growled and I hugged it.

"Edward, I am hungry," I said in a small voice and he hugged me close.

"I know, darlin'. That's why we are going by Waffle House," Edward said and I heard his cell phone ring. He groaned as he looked at his cell. I didn't understand when he moved me into the seat beside him but kept an arm around me.

"Yes, Alice," Edward almost barked into the phone. "I don't know Alice. She might not be ready to meet all of yall." I watched as he winced as some one yelled at him through the phone. "Calm down. Fine, come over around 7. Call Rosalie and Mom."

He staid quiet for a second and said, "Love you too. Bye, Alice." Before hanging up and pulling me back onto his lap.

"Who was that, Edward?" I asked as the car slowed and the door opened.

"That, Isabella was my obnoxious sister-in-law, Alice," Edward said holding my hand as we walked into the restaurant and sat in a booth, holding hands. I sort of liked him holding my hand, there was some type of connection.

"I always thought you were an only child, Edward," I said as a waiter came to our table.

"Hello, my name is Samuel and I will be your waiter for today. What can I get you 2?" He asked mostly looking at me, it kinda made me uncomfortable.

" Edward, can I please have a Coke?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, sweetheart. It is too early for you to have that much sugar," Edward basically scolded me. "We will have 2 waters please."

"Ok, I will be right back with your drinks," The waiter, Samuel said and walked away giving us strange looks.

"Isabella, you do not need caffeine this early in the morning," Edward said in a soothing way. He must not want to upset me. "Don't get upset."

"Yes, sir. Don't worry I am not upset. Its just that waiter. His gaze makes me uncomfortable. Don't you see him?" I asked him quietly as I looked at the waiter only to find him already staring at me.

"I will fix that problem when he comes back, love," Edward said, tracing the lines in my hands.

"Now as I said, I always thought u were an only child," I said so only me and him could hear and he gave me a crooked smile. Crap Bella stop falling for him, I scolded myself.

"No, I have two other brothers named Jasper and Emmet. Jasper is married to Alice and Emmet has a wife named Rosalie and they both have a daughter named Lilly. Then my parents are Esme and Carlisle," Edward said explaining his family too. They had a huge family.

"Now what did Alice want?" I asked knowing it was none of my business but I had to nose into it.

"Well, I told my family that I you know. I had told Alice that she needed to give you some time to get used to me but she insisted to come tonight. They all want to come and have dinner with us at our house. So they are all coming over at 7. Is that ok with you? Can you handle being around them?" Edward bombed me with the questions. I wasn't sure if I could handle it. I think I could. I needed to be stronger.

"Yes, its ok with me, Edward. I think I can handle it. Do I need to cook… again?" I asked quietly as the waiter brought our drinks and Edward watched him cautiously.

"Here are your drinks. What can I get for yall?" Samuel asked us.

"2 Waffles for me. Bella, darling what would you like for breakfast?" Edward asked me, fingering with my hand.

"Um, I will take 2 eggs, scrambled, toast, grits, and bacon please. Thanks," I said but I found Samuel starring at me.

"Anything else?" Samuel asked still starring at me.

Apparently Edward sensed that I was uncomfortable and said, "Yes, I would enjoy it a bunch if you stopped starring at my girl friend. Its upsetting her."

"Ok. What ever. I will be back with your food in 15 minutes," Samuel said and left with Edward smiling.

"Yes you need to cook. I am thinking Chicken tetrazzini. That sounds delicious along with a few vegetables. But there is a change of plans, once we get home, I think we should go ahead and go swimming since it will probably be too late when they all leave tonight. Then you can take a cat nap while I work in my office. I need to call in the office to tell them I am not coming in today and call Felix and tell him he can have the day off. Then when you wake up you need to start preparing the dinner. Ok?" Edward told me quickly.

"Ya I got it. So what are we doing today? Not the doctors again right!" I said panicked in the question and Edward soothed me.

"No, darling you don't have to go back for another year for an exam. We are going shopping. Now eat the food is here," Edward said as Samuel set our food in front of us and we ate in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to thank ALL of my reviewers/fans. My fans have been there for me for this past day with encouraging words and prayers and I enjoy it a bunch. For those who do not read "Why Me?'', I have recently been reported. If you didnt know. I dont know what will happen to me. I was reported because I suppose of ly 'plagerized' another story. But if something happens. Just please pray for me and hopefully maybe I can get another account here on Fanfiction. Or I might be moving to Book Rix or another website. I wouldnt want to because I love Fanfiction and all of my beautiful encouraging fans. **

**This week will be a very busy week for me. I have homecoming at my school and I have 4 basketball games in all, many basketball practices, homecoming court practice, AND homecoming night where we have homecoming court which I will be part of and the basketball game against our rivals. Hopefully I wont foul out. AHAHAHAH! :)**

**I dont own Twilight**

**There will be _MANY _surprises in this chapter. You better get ya popcorn.  
**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

Edward and I spent the whole morning in the mall getting hundreds of dollars worth of clothes. I thanked Edward and happily got though the morning without any strikes. I had many formal dresses, skirts, and shirts and blouses. Edward said I always needed to be presentable since I am with him and so the only time I can wear my comfortable jeans is when I wear nice tops with them and he also said No sweats. That broke my heart but he told me sweats were worst than night gowns which I got a bunch of those from Victoria Secret but I made sure they weren't revealing or anything.

I wanted to keep everything I had, you know what I mean. I don't need to seduce Edward. Then for lunch we went to Ruby Tuesdays and Edward finally allowed me to drink a Coke as long as I ate all and I mean every single piece of my Brocolli and I I absolutely hate it. But as always Edward tells me he wants me to be healthy.

But an hour later at 1:30pm, I was watching Edward's butler come in and out of the house putting my bags away. I felt bad for him because he did it.

"Isabella, go up stairs and put on your bathing suit and meet me back here," Edward commanded me to do and handed me my Victoria Secret bag.

"Yes, sir," I answered him and walked upstairs to our bedroom. As I climbed each step I grew curious of what Edward had to tell me. He seemed worried but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I changed into a 2 piece bathing suit with silver lining and goldish color everywhere and the top tied around my neck. I slipped over a cover up and walked back down stairs to the Living room to find Edward with 2 towels and in his trunks with a shirt, covering up his muscles. I snapped out of my starring and Edward held my hand as we walked to the indoor pool area.

We walked in and it was a massive pool and a huge Hot Tub. There was also a diving board and a slide for the pool. Edward let go of my hand and sat our towels on the lay out chairs before pulling his shirt off and I pulled my cover up off.

Edward watched me for a second and then looked away like scolding himself.

"Lets get in the hot tub, Isabella," Edward said walking down the little stairs and into the Hot tub. I held his hand as I walked into it.

I sat in his lap in the warm, peaceful water.

"Isabella I need to tell you something," Edward said and he seemed a little off. I leaned my head into his neck. This is what he wanted right?

"Ok, tell me," I sensed the news was going to be big but I didn't expect to hear….

"Isabella, I work in the Mafia," The words came out of his mouth fastly. I immediantly lost my smile and moved away from him and onto the other side of the hot tub.

How could he be in the Mafia he is too nice. "Your what?" My voice broke and I brought my hair in front of my face.

"I am in the Mafia. Well a little more than that. I am in charge of the things they do. I am not the head, that's my dad. That's why Felix is here and why everyone asks if my dad is doing well. If something ever happens to my Dad, Emmet would step up. Even though I am the runt of the family, I am still powerful though," Edward said and I brought my knees up to my chin and hugged them.

"I cant believe your in the Mafia. Do you know how many innocent people they kill and they also _sell _woman like me and even younger in other countries and heck they are even doing it here in America!" I yelled. "How could you do that, you Monster?"

"Isabella, don't scream at me. That's strike one," He scolded me and that was just me being set off.

"Don't tell me what to do. Why couldn't you have just left me alone? I hate you, Monster," I yelled even more at him. "I am going to go take my nap. If you need me, lock yourself out of the house."

I hopped out of the pool with him watching me. I could see the anger in his eyes as I stormed out with all my stuff. I walked upstairs, falling on the way up the stairs and changed into a night gown and fell into an uneasy sleep…

2 hours later, it was 5:30pm and I woke up. Edward was no where in the room so I walked to the bathroom and took a shower to clean off the cloroine because I didn't want to stink in front of Edward's family.

I couldn't believe Edward was involved in the Mafia. All the newspaper ads I saw in the paper and all over the news. I was disappointed in him. All the money for this house was probably from killing people or being paid to do it. Or even worst, from selling woman.

I cried in the shower and washed my face as soon as the water went cold. I turned off the water and wrapped my self in a white fluffy robe. I walked out of the Bathroom and to the closet to find something to wear for tonight.

I scanned through all the things we had gotten today and picked out a dark blue non ripped pair of jeans, a dark green turtle neck sweater, black socks, and a black pair of heels.

I went and changed in the bathroom again and dried my hair fully by 6pm. I had 1 hour until they all got here.

After I applied some light make up, I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I put a pot of water over the stove for the water to boil. I walked back to the back of the door of the kitchen and put on my apron so I wouldn't get dirty.

I soon spotted an already boiled chicken with all the bones picked out over to the side with a note.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_Here is a chicken I had one of the maids boil it since you had to take a nap and_

_needed the rest instead of needing to boil the chicken. I will be down stairs at 6:30pm._

_Love,_

_Your dearest Edward_

**(AN I have no clue how to cook this meal so forgive me if I am cooking it wrong)**

I crumpled up the list and threw it into the trash. I touched the chicken and it was still smoking hot, just in time for me.

I put the noodles into the pot and stirred them while humming to myself. I was nervous about meeting Edward's family. What if they didn't like me? That worried me. As soon as the noodles were done, I drained all the water out of it and mixed the pieces of chicken in it. I soon put the noodles and chicken into the casserole dish and felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Edward, I don't want to deal with you right now. I am mad and disappointed in you and I am cooking dinner," I told him as I escaped his hold around my waist and walked to the fridge to get cheese.

"Why are you mad and disappointed in me, Isabella?" Edward asked while I put the cheese into layers.

"We aren't talking about this now, Edward. Now go be a good boy and go watch TV in the living room before your family gets here," I scolded him as I put the Chicken tetrazinii into the oven.

"Their your family also, Isabella. We will be married soon, you know," Edward said angrily making me made in the process before he started walking out of the room and I continued onto my work.

Finally 30 minutes later, the table was set, the main course was on it, rolls, corn, butter, and all that kind of stuff was on the table. I had just put my apron up when I heard,

"_Edward, We are here!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Happy Tuesday! Sorry I didnt update Saturday! But the good thing is I AM STILL HERE! talked some things out that I will _NOT _be continuing Why Me? But I am also sorry if I scared you Saturday that I wasnt here anymore. But I was sitting in Class today and all of a sudden I remembered I wont be here/ with my computer all this weekend so no update this weekend. So I gave you all one today! Just Love and Mafia!**

**Disclaimer: Alice: Where are u gonna be this weekend Warriorgirl?**

** Me: Um snow skiing...**

** Alice: Y?**

** Me: Cause I dont own Twilight. Oh well see u in a week and a half!**

**PS you will enjoy this chapter guys!  
**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

"_Edward, We are here!" _A girly voice called and I continued to clean the kitchen, stalling.

I heard voices talking in the other room and I heard my name being called, "Isabella. Come here, Sweetheart."

I put the rag into the sink and walked to the living room where a small pixie type girl, smaller than me and a man with Edward's hair and was tall, lean, but didn't have as much muscles.

"Yes, sir," I asked walking to him and he kissed me on the forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist as I put on a fake smile.

"Remember behave, Isabella," He mumbled into my ear and I nodded. "Isabella, this is my older brother, Jasper and his wife Alice."

"Remember I am still mad at you," I mumbled upwards to him. "Its nice to meet you, Jasper and Alice. Edward was telling me about you this morning."

"I hope it was good things," The man, Jasper said in a chuckle.

"Of course it was Jazzy," The girl, Alice said while bouncing up and down."Isabella, you, me, Rosalie, and Esme will just be best friends I grantee it! I cant wait till we get our nails done, toes, done, hair done, and go to the spa-"

"Alice, You cant wear my girl friend out. I need her," Edward interrupted and there was a knock on the door and someone walked in. Edward noticed I stiffened and said in my ear, "Don't worry its probably Mom and Dad."

"Hello," A man with a strong voice asked where we were.

"We are in the living room, Dad," Jasper called to their dad.

"Hey boys, Alice. And you must be Isabella," A tall blond man said walking in with a carmel headed lady with him. The Mafia boss himself, I laughed to myself but being around Edward's dad scared me. I shook his hand softly.

"Yes, its nice to meet you Mr. Cullen," I said quietly as I nodded my head being polite. Edward would kill me if I wasn't polite.

"Call me Carlisle and excuse me, this is my wife Esme," Carlisle said pointing to his wife.

"Hello, Isabella," She greeted me by a warm, comforting hug as if she knew what I was going through.

"Hello, Esme," I said back to her.

"Why don't we sit and wait for Emmet and Rosalie, Its almost 7:15pm," Edward said and pulled me into his lap on the recliner, as Alice and Jasper sat in the love seat and Esme and Carlisle sat on the sofa.

"I cant believe they are late again," Esme rambled to herself and Alice popped in.

"Esme, you have to remember, they have a 3 year old with them. It takes forever to get them ready," Alice said assuring Esme and as if there was a que, A huge muscular man with a stunning blond walked in with a sleeping 3 year old on her hip.

"Sorry we are late, Dad. Lilly sort of made a fuss with getting dressed and into the car. Then fell asleep in the car. I promise you, 3 year olds, if you put them in the car for 2 seconds they are out," The huge man excused himself as the woman shifted the child. "And this must be Isabella since she is sitting on Edward's lap."

"Yes," I answered the man and next thing I knew was I was hugged.

"Hi I am Emmet. I am so glad I have a new little sister," He said happily as he sat me down and the blond whacked him with her hand.

"Behave. Hello, Isabella. I am sorry about my husband, Emmet he can be childish sometimes. But my name is Rosalie and this is our daughter Lilly," The blond, Rosalie introduced me to her daughter.

"She is adorable, you are lucky to have her. Emmet is alright. He reminds me of a teddy bear hug," I said laughing as did everyone else.

"Lets go eat the wonderful meal my Isabella cooked before it gets cold," Edward said, pulling me towards the dining room. The scent of the food greeted us as we walked in and I sat next to Edward at the head and Rosalie left Lilly in the Living room to sleep more before coming to sit beside me.

"Isabella, it smells wonderful," Esme commented smelling the food herself.

"Well go ahead, dig in," I said taking the casserole for myself and putting some on my plate for me to eat. The casserole passed around the table and we passed everything around. Edward of course, put basically a little bit of everything on my plate even though I didn't like corn. I hated corn but I ate it because Edward starred at me to eat it. I glared at him but continued.

"So Isabella. Where did you grow up at?" Carlisle asked as he ate his food.

"I grew up in Forks, WA," I explained as I made a face at the corn only earning a pop on the leg from Edward, under the table and I jumped a little.

"Oh. I worked at a hospital there for 6 months when Edward was in his junior year. How old are you?" He asked. I should have been prepared to be bombed with questions.

"I am 22," I answered to the table of people as I drank my Sweet Tea.

"So your 2 years younger than Edward?" Esme asked coming into the session of questions.

"Yes ma'am," I answered and then a big question came up.

"Isabella, where did you go to college at?" Esme asked and I looked up instantly.

"Uh. Um. I haven't attended college yet," I stuttered and everyone looked at me.

"And why not, dear. You seem pretty smart," Esme asked.

"Because, my parents never had enough money to pay for it and last year they both past away in a head on car crash. Before, I moved in with Edward, I working at the diner down the street. I earned around 500 dollars a month. Just barely paying to live. I was struggling," I confused and Edward rubbed up and down my thigh in a comforting way. I held back the tears and everyone was quiet.

"We are sorry, sweetheart. We didn't know. If you were in college, what would you major in?" Esme asked quietly.

" I would probably be an English Major because I love to read. I had this copy of Wuthering Heights and it was torn to bits but I loved it and perished it," I tried to smile happily and everyone had finished their food.

"Um, Isabella? Can I talk to you.. in private please?" Rosalie asked quietly and I looked at Edward.

"Of course. Edward would love to clean the dishes and clear the table," I volunteered Edward and Alice jumped up.

"Im coming to," She popped up and we walked to one of the private rooms down stairs.

"Yes, Rosalie?" I asked quietly. "Call me Bella. I don't like that name Isabella."

"Got it. What has my brother-in-law done to you? I know he has done something," She asked and stated. I sat on a small couch.

"He. Its just been horriable being here. I know it wasn't good back in Forks but its much better there. I was free. But he kidnapped me un expectantly 2 days ago, he has spanked me twice and I mean spanked, he made me go to a doctor yesterday and get shots, I have a babysitter, I have to wear clothes that look presentable not sweats, sweatshirts, T shirts, or any of that, I have to be by the door with dinner prepared and ready for him to walk in. I cook every night. He also says what I can and cant eat. Then this afternoon he told me he was part of the Mafia and we got in an argument," I cried softly and she rubbed my back.

"Bella, all the men down the Cullen family line believe in what they call soulmates. Once they meet , they cant leave them again. I was in your position 5 years ago and so was Alice just 2 years ago. But Edward is too protective and gets angry easily. Emmet and Jasper just allowed Alice and I go our own way but apparently Edward didn't. Give him some time, honey? Soon you will be in love and you will have a bundle of joy on the way," Rosalie said and made me stand up. "If you ever need us call us and we will help."

I nodded quietly as we walked back to the living room where the men were discussing some things and Lilly was sitting in Edward's lap.

"Lilly go sit with your Mom, ok?" Edward said smoothly to the blond headed child he had on his lap. "Aunt Isabella is going to sit with me."

"Ok, Uncle Eddie," Lily said to him and kissed his cheek. Then she hopped out of his lap and went and crawled on Rosalie's.

"Isabella," Edward asked. "Will you go get us some drinks, darling?"

He drank? "Um, yes, sir," I stuttered and walked back to the kitchen and found a bottle of wine. I got out a tray silently, thinking that it was just great, Edward drinks. I had never tasted wine before but I have drunk alcohol before, lets just say, some girls, when I was in high school, got me drunk by just a little alcohol.

I fixed 8 cups and went back to the living room when I heard, "Edward, she seems well behaved. You must have done a great job making sure she behaves," I heard Carlisle's voice through the door.

"Well, Dad. After these last 2 days, I think she will behave a little morning. She is having a hard time learning that I just want best for her and all that," Edward said and I put a stop to their talk. I walked in and saw the look on Alice and Rosalie's faces and they knew I had heard what they had said.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Edward thanked me as I sat the tray on the coffee table and everyone got a glass. I handed one to Edward.

"Your welcome," I answered and grabbed a glass for myself. I sat in Edward lap as I tried the wine and my face twitched.

"You have never tasted wine before, have you Isabella?" Edward asked and I nodded my head and tasting the strong liquid.

An hour later everyone was walking out.

"See you soon, Bella," Rosalie said and hugged me. "I will get Edward to put my number in your phone. Bye."

Then I was hugged 5 more times by Emmet, Alice, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle as they left.

"Edward, you have to let me take Bella to the Spa next week," Alice asked and Edward face was confused.

"Bella?" He asked and myself and Alice nodded. "I guess. I will be busy next week."

"Ok. I will schedule the spa day. See ya Bella," Alice said and walked out of the house. Next was Carlisle and Esme.

"It was wonderful meeting you, Isabella," Carlisle said, shaking my hand. "See you on Monday, son."

I hugged Esme and Carlisle, then everyone was gone and my mad side came back out. I washed the wine cups and stormed up stairs with Edward wondering what was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**IIIIIIIMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Arent you guys happy? Im back back back. Sorry Im feeling energetic, im just happy to be BACK! Arent you? Sorry there was no update last weekend cause I was on a ski trip vacation thing with my youth group in the middle of no where with no computer. But I had a lot of fun even though I fell a bunch. I fell off the ski lift getting off TWICE maybe three times. Then I fell going down big mountains but it was my first time skiing and I did pretty good. Thou I was pretty disappointed that I had a poor very poor amount of reviewers and I was hurt. But thats ok we can FIX that. Updates might become a little bit tighter now, cause my parents are starting to complain about how much time I spend on my lap top and stuff and on FB. Im like 'who cares?' to them. but nooooooooo I now have 'rules' I dont want rules! I like stay up till 2am on Fanfiction. but I gotta go to bed. Im on a time limit right now! But I am finally ending my basketball season this week. Senior night and Tournament this week then everything done. Sports is done this year but might not be done because there is a chance I will be playing soccer, when I absoluetely SUCK at soccer. Uh! Well here is a small chapter I threw together tonight since I was in such a rush. Im gonna shut up now so my lovelys can read the chapter. ENJOY.**

**I dont own twilight. period.**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I stomped up the stairs with Edward following behind, hot on my heels.

"Isabella, what is the matter?" He acted as though he had forgotten our fight earlier today.

"I am mad at you, Edward," I yelled at him as I got into our bed room.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked. He is just stupid.

"You are the stupidest thing on Earth, Edward. Don't you remember anything from earlier today? You know how you work in the _Mafia_!" I yelled at him as I grabbed a stupid night gown and went back into the bathroom.

I changed into the green night gown that went to my knees and brushed my teeth. I walked back out and Edward stopped in front of me.

"Isabella. I can not help what has been in my family for years!" Edward yelled at me.

"I don't care, Edward. It's the things you do. Your dad is the Mafia Boss. Don't you think that would bother me a little?" I yelled back at him.

"Yes, Isabella. But remember I cant help it. I was forced to do it. I wish I could go off and have some other career. But Dad wont let me," Edward Yelled back at me. I pulled my hand back and slapped him on the face.

"You jerk. I may be stuck here but I don't want to deal with you," I said as I pulled my hand back to slap him again but he caught it.

"Strike 2. I think it would be best if you went to bed," Edward told me angrily while holding my chin.

I crawled into bed again mumbling to my self. I made a decision that night. I would **NOT** let Edward gain control of me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 2 weeks later… Tuesday morning, December 14****th**** 2009**

These past two weeks I have been here it has been torture. I have been spanked, thrown in a dog cage for punishments, and forced to do things I never wanted to do in my life. When ever I earn a 'punishment', Edward always tells me I have been a naughty, spoiled brat. I am not one. But thank goodness I had Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie and Lilly always came over and spent the morning with me. I have learned a bunch about her and Alice. They have both been in my position but except Jasper and Emmet were a little bit more caring than Edward. The fights between Edward and I have gone from what I eat to the Mafia business. I just hated it. I was miserable here.

I rolled over in the bed. I didn't feel so good. I coughed loudly and Edward rolled over to face me.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked and I shook my head and sneezed 3 times. "What hurts?"

"My throat feel itchy, I feel stuffed up, and I have a major head ache," I said rubbing my head because the head ache I had.

"Aw. How bout I take you to get checked out? I am sure Dr. Denali isn't that busy," Edward said sitting up in the bed and putting a cold hand on my forehead. "I think you might have a fever too."

"But Edward. I don't like the doctor," I protested as he picked me up out of the bed and carried me to the bathroom. Was he giving me a bath? I have to admit, Edward has given me bathes before. But it still doesn't make me comfortable.

Edward gave me a bath quickly which was very soothing. It made me feel much better but I still felt bad on the inside.

Then 20 minutes later, I was laying across the seat in the limo. I hated going to the doctor. It was miserable but I was too exhausted to protest. I would have been yelling at him to get his hands off of me.

Edward wasn't letting me do anything. He wouldn't let me even walk on my own, he insisted on carrying me. When we got to the hospital, Edward picked me up and carried me into the clinic again.

"Hello Claire. Can we see, Dr. Denali," Edward asked as I laid my head in his neck which was like basically made for me.

"Sure. Just go on back to Room 6. He will be with you in around 10 minutes," Claire said quietly as she looked at me. Edward thanked her and carried me to an exam room and laid me onto the bed and I rolled over onto my side, closing my eyes wanting sleep.

"Isabella, you cant sleep yet. You need to be awake and then I will take you home to sleep," Edward said rubbing my back as I rested.

There was a knock on the door and someone walked in and I kept my eyes closed. "Ah, Edward. Its nice to see you. Is there something wrong with Isabella?" A voice said and I curled into Edward's side while he rubbed my back.

"She doesn't feel… well today," Edward said making a pause before continuing and making me sit up on my own.

"well, lets just get a few things checked out and we will have her better in no time," Dr. Denali said before taking my temperature with his cold hands.

An 2 hours later, Edward had me eating chicken noodle soup, in bed with him. Dr. Denali had me on 3 types of pills that made me drowsy and I had to eat with them to take them. I absolutely hated being sick. When we were at the doctor, Dr. Denali forced a cotton swap don't my throat to make sure I didn't have Streath Throat. When he did it, I almost threw up because it made me gag, as I said, I hate being sick.

"Sweetheart, eat your soup so your medicine will work. You want to be better because you are going to the Spa on Friday with Alice and Rosalie," Edward said moving my hair out of the way and spoon feeding me. I nodded and let Edward feed me no matter how much I wanted to bite his finger off. The sooner I let him feed me the sooner I can sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews I recieved over the week. I still get Story and Author favorite alerts. I would like to say that basketball season has came to an _end_ which I am very sad about. I thought I was now going to have a free season the girls on my basketball team have now persuaded me to play_ soccer_ even though I _horribly suck_ at _soccer. _So if i dont update on a Saturday or something, it lets you all know that I was probably injured or something... or I got lazy. So send me a message if you have any questions. **

**I dont own Twilight**

**Hope you all like this chap. Sorry for the short chapter again. There are too many simple ones. I am gonna get to the serious ones soon. ENJOY  
**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

**Friday, December 5****th**** 2010**

"Hello Bella," Alice said, skipping in as I ate my oatmeal Edward had made me this morning. At least it was something I liked. "You feeling Better?"

" Hey Alice. Sort of. Edward is still watching me like a hawk and I still have a horrible cough. But other than that, I am completely fine," I explained, finishing my oatmeal and taking in some of my orange juice when Edward walked in with his brief case and ready for work.

"Hello, Alice, My beautiful Isabella. You finished your oatmeal right?" Edward asked rushing in and kissing me on the nose.

"Yes, Edward," I answered continuing to wash out the bowl.

"What about the orange juice," He asked grabbing a water as Alice giggled and he gave her the look and she stopped.

"I am going to finish it," I said setting the bowl in the dish washer.

"Ok, then. Be good today and I will see you tonight. I love you, my darling," Edward said before kissing me on the head and walking out with his brief case as Lilly and Rosalie. "Hey Rosalie."

"Bye, Edward," Rosalie said plainly walking in and as soon as I heard the door slam as he walked out I poured out the orange juice.

"Hey Rosalie. Hello Miss Lilly," I said hugging Rosalie and hugging a sleepy Lilly in her arms and taking her out of Rosalie's arms.

"Hi Aunt Bella," She said hugging me.

"how are things Bella?" Rosalie asked sitting on a bar stool and looking at me while I cradled Lilly as she went back to sleep.

"They aren't as bad as they used to be but I still hate having to be here. I mean like I love yall as my own sisters but I just wish I could be my own person with Edward. He makes me do things I don't want to do. I hate it!" I said in a hushed town, yet yelling. I wish I could throw something like I broke his antique vase a week ago and acted like it was an accident. But I still got in trouble for breaking it and lying. I am a horrible liar.

"Bella, don't worry. Usually when Edward does something wrong, it takes time for him to realize it and then he will beg you for forgiveness. Now lets go now," Alice informed me and I sighed.

"Ok, lets go," I said and we were out the door.

**(I didn't want to write what happens at the Spa cause you all know what happens there. You do ur hair and nails and all that. But I have been having something on my mind for the last few days and I NEED to write it urgently before it leaves my mind!)**

Alice dropped me off around 5pm and I walked up the path way. This could be my break for it but Edward would kill me. I brushed my hand through my newly cut hair that still went 2 inches instead of 2 and a half inches, it wasn't a big difference. I looked at my French painted nails also as I jammed the key into the door as I froze.

I walked through the door way and took off my coat and scarf. I relaxed inside the house and locked the door back as instructed from Edward and walked to the living room.

I turned the lights on only to reveal Edward in the recliner, looking at me. I screamed from fright as I saw him.

"Isabella, shh," He said in an ordered voice but still soothed me as he stood. "I didn't mean to scare you." I finally gathered myself and calmed down. "Sit on the couch, we need to talk."

Oh Lord what is he going to talk to me about.

"Yes, Edward," I said quietly before sitting on one side of the house as my head pounded from a fresh headache.

"First of all," Edward started as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch, not pulling me towards him, giving me my breathing space, "I want to apologize for the way I have been treating you. I had no right to do some of those things. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Edward," I said instantly forgiving him. Is this what Alice warned me about earlier?

" Thanks you, Isab-" I interuppted him

"Call me Bella, Edward," I said instantly, giving him the right to call me Bella.

" Ok, _Bella_. I was um, wondering if we could start over. I don't want to spend a life time with you hating me," Edward said quietly.

"We can start over, Edward. Trust me, if you hadn't said any of that. I would have kept rebelling," I informed him.

"Ok then, why don't we go out to eat and get to know everything about each other since we got off to a rough start," Edward said standing.

I paused for a second, not knowing what to do but this one thing, "I would like that."

"Then lets go," Edward said happily and I could see the gleam in his eyes. He held out his hand for me and pressed a button on the side of his belt that looked like a pager.

I took his hand and he helped me up, but I soon released it once I was up. Edward grabbed my coat before I could grab it and helped me put it on, like a proper gentleman and then handed me my scarf. I put it on quickly as he put on his coat.

We walked outside and I felt the cold air hit me hard as we walked down the steps of the porch, looking around I noticed everyone had their Christmas decorations up.**(Please excuse me if I said any other month, we are now changing it to December. Sorry for the incovience.)** O my goodness, I had missed Thanksgiving and it was now Christmas. I wasn't paying attention and I slipped on a piece of ice and fell but 2 strong arms wrapped around my waist before I hit the ground.

I turned beat red, "Thanks," I mumbled as he helped me get into the limo. As soon as he got in the limo, I turned to him and said, "Whats the date?"

"Um, December 5, 2010, why?" He asked looking at his phone which read,5:23pm.

"Thanksgiving was last week, Edward. Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed madly.

"Because it wasn't important. Plus my brothers and father and I only went out. Remember how I was gone for the day and night while Felix stayed with you. Don't be mad with me, I am sorry. I shouldn't have done it," He apologized and I felt bad for almost yelling at him.

"Its alright. I never liked thanksgiving either but I love Christmas. Can I put the decorations up?" I asked, shifting excited.

"You can do it carefully. No falling. Don't worry. Felix will still be around to help you just incase. Just to make sure you don't fall and get hurt or some one breaks into the house," Edward confirmed me as the car stopped.

"Oh. Thanks," I said jumping out of the car and we walked into Ruby Tuesdays and got a booth for 2 in a private section which no one was in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! The reason I didnt update last night was because, its long but, I was uploading the documents on to FF and then all of the sudden my computer shut down and it wouldnt turn back on so I couldnt upload anything. Sorry guys. But I dont have much to say but except, soccer started last week. My schedule is getting busier! take notes to that!  
**

**Dont own twilight!**

**PS. This is a great chapter and yall will LOVE it because there is a bunch of Edward/Bella getting to know each other. ENJOY!  
**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

"Why don't we play the question game to get to know each other better?" Edward suggested as an older like 40s waitress came and took our orders. "I will get a coke, the 4 way sampler for an appetizer and then a 12lb steak with French fries and the salad please. Bella?"

"Um, another coke for me, and a petite sirloin and mash potatoes with cheese and a salad, please. Thanks," I said looking into Edward green orbs that reminded me of home. As soon as the waitress left I said, "Sure lets play. You go first."

"OK first lets go get our salads," Edward pulled me out. As soon as we were sitting in the booth again he asked. "Where were you born?"

"Forks. Now its my turn. Where were you born at?" I asked back eating my carrots and crotons and drinking my coke the person had brought to us.

"I was born in Chicago, Illinois. My parents had to move quickly so enemies wouldn't know I was born. The same thing with Jasper and Emmet," He said munching on his salad. "How old are you?"

"22, shouldn't you know that?" I asked.

"I don't have to." He challenged me.

"How old are you?" I asked my question.

"Just turned 24. So did you live in Forks your whole life?"

"Pretty much. That was the way things were. So tell me. How long have you been in the mafia?" I whispered to him.

"We need to be quiet, Bella," He whispered back but was interrupted by the waitress bringing our sampler. Edward grabbed one of the spicy things and threw it into his mouth. I ate a cheese stick slowly. "But I have been in the 'business' since I turned 18. You know the legal age for handling a gun."

I nodded and listened intensely. "Why 18? I would think 20."

"Because it's the legal age for everything and it's the rule, though. What did you do before you know?" He informed me and then asked.

"I worked at a small café. Just to make enough money for myself. Have you ever killed any one?" I pushed a little, trying not to push to much though.

"Um, I have killed a few. But only because they were trying to hurt me," Edward acted afraid and I laughed. "Whens your birthday? So I can be prepared for it."

"September 13th," I said quietly "but I don't like a bunch of attention."

"Well you need to get used to it with me and my family, Bella, My sisters will have you spoiled by May," Edward laughed.

"What are your hobbies?"I asked and he nodded a little eating the buffalo wings.

"I love to read, listen to classical music and play the piano. You?"

"I love to just read." I confessed and I lost my way into his eyes. The biggest green orbs in the universe. We continued to eat our food when the waitress brought it.

"Edward?" I asked eating my steak after a few minutes of silence at our table.

"Yes, honey," He said looking up at me, while putting steak sauce on his steak and took a sip of his coke.

"Why did you make me do all the things you made me do and spank me and all that kind of stuff?" I asked looking around and no one else was in our private room.

"Because. I wanted you to be healthy and be well fed, well mannered and disciplined. My thoughts still are on that but I just wanted to let us to start over. I didn't like how you were always mad at me. But as you know all I want the best for you," He informed me quietly and I groaned.

"So what your saying is that you will still spank me," I replied meanly to him brushing my hair out of the way of my face and ate some of my mash potatoes.

"I will only spank you if you are disobedient, Bella. I didn't mean it that way," Edward said "As long as you obey, there will be no spanking."

"Whatever, Edward. Why couldn't you just ask me out like a regular guy?" I asked toying with the bracelet that he had given me that supposively had a tracking devise in it. I looked on the inside of it a few weeks ago and it said _Isabella, Your mine forever, Love Edward._

"Don't you get the idea that I am not what you call 'regular'. I am in the Mafia and I preferred to do it the Mafia style," He replied acidly to me. "This subject is over. I have one more question for you."

"What, Edward?" I asked him boredily, finishing all my food and pushing it in front of myself.

"If you were to actually go to college, what would you major in?" He asked changing the subject as he received the bill.

"Probably I would major in English because I want to write romance novels," I said as he handed me my coat and helped me into it. We got into the limo after Edward paid and I looked at him and said, "Why?"

"No reason. I was just asking," He said and I eyed him. "By the way, we are going to my Parents tomorrow and staying with them. My father, Emmet, Jasper, and I have somethings to discuss on Sunday so we are just going to go have dinner with them tomorrow night and stay the night and come back before night fall on Sunday."

"Is Rosalie and Alice going to be there?" I asked quietly as I shifted in the seat.

"Well yes they are. I heard from Jasper that there is going to be something they are going to tell us. But he wont tell Emmet and I anything," Edward said and we pulled up to the house. I said a polite goodnight to the driver and we walked into the house. I slipped my coat off and Edward took it.

"Go take a shower, Bella," He said and whacked me on the butt, unexpectedly. I jumped quickly and giggled as he chased me up the stairs. I got to the top but I tripped on the rug and fell quickly to the ground. It hurt really bad especially since I landed on my left wrist and I think I heard one pop.

"Ouch!" I hissed quietly and Edward caught up to me and he looked terrified.

"Crap, Bella, are you ok, honey?" He said picking me up and setting me back on my feet. My wrist stayed limp.

"Yea I am ok. But my wrist hurts really really bad!" I said as he helped me into the bedroom, even though I didn't need any help.

"Sweetheart, please be more careful. Here I will go get your bedroom gown and you can take a shower carefully and I will look at your wrist. Don't worry you will be fine," He informed me as I stood, looking out the window over the country side of Seattle. It looked cold with the clouds and damp trees everywhere. "Here."

I didn't here him come up and I jumped.

"Please don't hurt yourself,darling. Here is your night gown," He said and handing me a pale pink gown. I should have known he would pick that out for me and he made it have a low cut top but at least it did go down to my knees.

"Thanks, Edward," I said to him taking the gown in my good hand and walking to the bathroom. I took a nice warm bath trying to relax my hand but it wouldn't stop throbbing and hurting. I wanted to cry, it felt so bad.

I laid in the bubbles for about 10 minutes and got out and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked back out of the bathroom where Edward was still in his suit but except he was no longer wearing a tie and he had his white shirt untucked and had it unbutton all the way so you could see his _8_ pack chest. I almost died seeing it. Oh la la.

"Come lay down and let me look at your rest, my love," He said helping me into the bed or more like lifting me into the bed and putting me under the covers tightly but still holding my left wrist.

"Lets see, nod if it hurts where I touch it," He said and touched the right side of it, I nodded, left side, nodded, on top, nodded, he moved it around, I nodded. "It might be broken, Bella. We will take you to Dr. Denali tomorrow before we go to my Parents. I will go some ice from down stairs along with some Alieve and water. Lets prop your hand up and you can watch TV and go to sleep since it is already 8:15am, you have had a long day."

He propped my hand up and gave me the controls. I flipped through the channels and Edward walked back into the room with some water and medicine and ice wrapped in a towel. He set it on my hand and it instantly stopped throbbing and I took the medicine. Edward then went ahead and cut off the lights. I drifted in and out until I felt some one kiss me and then a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I soon fell into a deep sleep.

**I am sorry guys but for some reason I LOVE making people get hurt. Im Sorry but I just do.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Hows it going? I enjoyed all of the reviews I recieved and wonderful complements. You guys are too nice to me. Let me say that for this chapter, it says so little but is in a large format. I wish I could just skip to the big stuff, because absolutely NOTHING exciting happens in this chapter. I feel horrible there is no excitement and its 2,286 words long. Its absolutely sad but dont worry, in the next chapter, there will be 2 surprises! Whooooooppp Hoooooo! Well I guess I will let you guys read the story. You are all probably bored with boring old me. :/**

**I dont own Twilight. : (  
**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I woke up quietly to no arms around my waist and my hand was throbbing again and had no ice on it and I realized I had been laying on it. I looked to the side and saw bright red numbers that said 11:30am. I had slept that long. Wow!

I heard the water in the bathroom shut off and a few minutes later Edward walked out in blue jeans and a red button up. "Ah goodmorning, Love," He said and kissed me on my lips as I sat up from being tangled in the bed covers.

"Morning, boy, did I sleep late," I commented as I sat my wrist on my knee.

"Yes, I think that medicine is what knocked you clean out. I tried to wake you up but there was no way. You just wouldn't. Hows your hand?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed and put socks on his feet.

"It still hurts," I whimpered and he pulled me close.

"Don't worry, honey. We are going to get you dressed, I am going to fix you lunch, we can come back up here to pack our bags, and then we are going to go see Dr. Denali. I called the hospital to give them a heads up that we are coming and we are to be there at 4pm. So go pick out some clothes,"Edward picked me up out of the bed and set me on the ground, kissing my forehead. I deffinantly will not forget what he said yesterday. _I will still spank you if you don't behave_ , Oh please!

I walked to the closet and picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a red sweater, I think Edward will like that we are matching, and a pair of black heels and a black scarf. I walked to the bathroom and relaxed in the bath for about 30 minutes and got out. I curled my hair and brushed my teeth and dressed my self.

My hand throbbed as I slipped on my heels and walked out, trying to gain balance and succeeding.

Edward helped me down the stairs so I wouldn't fall and we both walked into the kitchen where there was almost a whole buffett.

"Edward, you didn't have to do this," I exclaimed looking at the eggs, grits, bacon, hashbrowns, waffles, and it continued.

"I wanted to. Now eat up please," He said and started asking me what I wanted. I told him I wanted eggs, grits, hashbrown, bacon, and a pancake because I was so hungry I could eat an elephant! "There you go, Baby girl."

He handed me a plate of food along with milk and I dove into my food with my good hand and he sat beside me eating his food. So he gave me a new nick name, "Baby Girl" is it. So theres Baby Girl, Sweetheart, Honey, love, Darling and My love. I wonder whats next….

After we both had all of our food and I jumped out of the bar chair and followed Edward up stairs.

"Why don't you go gather all of your clothes, Darling," Edward said as he pulled out 2 duffle bags from under the bed.

"Yes, sir," I said quietly and walking with my hurting wrist to the closet. I whimpered as I accidently hit my hand on the side of the door frame. "Crap!"

"Are you ok, honey?" Edward asked looking up from the bed.

"Ya I am fine," I muttered and walked into the closet and picked out all my clothes and bringing them back to Edward. It felt weird bringing him my clothes, especially since he handed my under garments. That's just strange as I always said.

"Thank you, Honey. What happened a while ago? I heard you say 'Crap'," He asked taking my clothes from me and packing them safely into the bag and zipping it up. I jumped onto the bed as he walked into the closet.

"I hit my hand on the door and it hurt. My wrist still hurts so bad!" Edward said and put his clothes into his black bag along with his tooth brush.

" Its alright, why don't we head down to the car and head out to the hospital since its 3:30pm. Boy has time passed. Lets go, honey," He said looking at his watch and ushering me out of the door with my hurt hand.

I followed him back down stairs as he carried our bags down stairs. He put our bags down and helped me into my long, black coat that went down to my knees. I actually loved this coat. I laced the buttons through the holes as Edward slipped on his coat.

He held my hand as we both walked to the limo and he helped me into the limo then handed the bags to the driver and slipped in with me. I laid my neck in the crook of his neck and his arms laced their way around my waist and pulled me closer to him. For some reason I always felt safe in his arms, like nothing could get to me. I think last night I actually fell in love with Edward but no! I couldn't!

I shook the thought of him leaning over the table towards me from yesterday and I felt the car stop. Edward helped me out of the car and walked me into the hospital with his arm around my waist.

He let me sit in the waiting room while he checked me in and came an got me. "Don't worry Bella. He isn't going to hurt you today. No shots, I promise," He promised to me as we got into the exam room and I sat on the exam bed I sat on just a few days ago.

"Ok, my hand just hurts that's all," I said and he nodded as Dr. Denali walked in and Edward held my right hand and soothed me.

"Ah, Isabella, Your already back!" He said to Edward and I as he looked through my chart and Edward said.

"Apparently, Bella is a little clumsy and she tripped on the stairs last night and fell on her wrist and it hasn't stopped her," Edward informed him and he gave us that ah look.

"ah, don't worry, lets just look at your wrist," He said setting my chart down and taking my wrist into his hands and examined it closely with his glasses sitting on his nose. "I think its just popped out of place and sprained." **(I am no doctor so correct me if I am wrong)**

Then his cold fingers put a little pressure on it and I screamed as I felt pain and heard a 'pop' noise. Once then the pain was over but a small sting.

"There you go. Take some Aleive when you get up and go to bed. That was the only problem and here is a brace to keep on it. Come back on December 16th which is in a week and a half, just to check up on your hand. My guess is that you will be fine by January. I am sure of it. See you in a few weeks, Bella," He said after putting the brace on my arm that didn't allow me to move it any.

"Thank you, Dr. Denali," Edward thanked him as we walked out of the room with Dr. Denali.

"Your welcome, Edward. Tell your Father I say Hello," Dr. Denali said before going into another room and Edward pulled me close to him again. As I said early, I think I am falling in loooove! He also dazzles me but I love it. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Hows your hand?" He asked me saying goodbye to everyone and pulled me out of the building.

"It stings but it doesn't hurt as much though," I admitted as he held the limo door open for me. "I have another question for you."

"Yes? What is it, Babe?" and lets add "Babe" to the list….

"Um, why do you take a limo everywhere, just asking?" I asked him quietly. Laying my head on his shoulder once again.

"Because, I told you, I am a very powerful man. Mafia, remember?" He reminded me as the car continued to guide across the road.

"Yea, I was just wondering. Alice and Rosalie don't ride in limos," I asked questionally.

"That's because they only ride in them when they are with Emmet and Jasper. Like you and I do. But except I don't let you have your own car. I would never let you do that, you could get in a wreck or something. Its dangerous!" Edward said and I leaned away and looked him in the eye.

"So what you are saying is that I can never drive, Edward," I said to him in a dry voice and he gave me that 'You better behave look'.

"when I can trust you not to leave me, like when we get married, maybe I will let you have a car," Edward said and I looked at him at the sound of 'married'.

"Married, Edward. I have only known you for two weeks. There is no way, I will actually marry you with out falling in love with you," I said. "Not being able to drive is like a punishment to me!"

I got up and moved to another seat in the limo and looked away from Edward. He growled and he pulled me back to him by force and I squirmed. "I thought we were going to start over, my Sweet Isabella. But you obviously are looking for trouble. Do you know what happens to trouble makers?" He said in a deadly voice and seating me beside him down and his arm around my chest. I whimpered as he pulled me into his lap.

"Now I know you will behave more after this and at my parents, right?" He said before giving me a few hard spanks on the butt. But I held in the tears. After 10 minutes of agonizing pain, my butt burned even with my pants on. "Behave now?" I nodded and a few tears slipped out of my eyes.

The rest of the car ride was awkward and silent as Edward held onto my waist like I was going to leave him, I wish. Pfff.

Then at 5:30pm we pulled up to a huge gate and Edward let go of me and slipped out of the car, typed a pass code into the machine, and slid back in. The gates opened and revealed a beautiful Glass Victorian House which had 4 stories on it. Mafia.

I watched as the limo stopped and Edward helped me out of the car, making sure I was standing correctly on the heels I was wearing and wiped any left over tears I had. "Behave." He ordered before we walked up the stairs to the huge house.

He knocked on the door with his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead as the door opened. "Hello, there Son, Isabella," Carlisle greeted us and Esme tore me away from Edward. Over the last few weeks, Esme has came and hung out with me at home when I was bored. She knew what I was going through like Alice and Rosalie but didn't say anything. Thank goodness she took me away from Edward!

"How are you, Bella?" Esme asked as Edward and Carlisle walked to the limo to get the bags and we walked to the backyard patio.

"Fine," I muttered, sitting in the porch swing and Esme sat with me.

"Whats wrong, honey? You seem down," She said hugging me again and comforting me.

"Its just. Last night, Edward said he wanted to start over and all. He was like a different person and then this morning, he said I couldn't drive until I was married to him and I wouldn't run away from him. I told him there was no way I was marrying him when I have only known him for 2 weeks. I couldn't!" I was in hysterics.

"Sh, calm down. Deep breathes, we don't want Edward and Carlisle to hear you, now do we?" She asked and I shook my head. "Everything will be fine, Men always make those mistakes. He will correct them soon. Now dry those tears and by the way, what in the world happened to your wrist?"

"Um, I fell and popped and sprained it. Don't worry, Edward already made me go to the doctor," I said quietly wiping tears away and I heard the screen door open.

"Hey Mom," I looked down and away as I heard Edward's voice.

"Hey, Honey," She greeted him.

"Can you give Bella a tour of the house, Dad and I are going to go upstairs to his office to talk," He asked his mother and she nodded.

"Sure, are your bags in your room?" She questioned him and he nodded.

"yes, ma'am," He said before leaving.

"lets go, Bella. Alice, Jasper,Rosalie and Emmet are coming at six thirty and I am going to show you around the house and then can you help me cook?" Esme asked, pulling me up from the swing and I nodded and followed her into the house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Thank you for the amount of reviews I received last chapter. I enjoyed them all. Now in this chapter. Things between Edward and Bella are intense. So look at. But there is also some shock in it. I hope it surprises you all. I dont want to say much but this is a longer chapter than usually. So ENJOY!**

**I dont own Twilight, sadly. :(**

**BTW check out the links on my profile  
**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV **

"As you can see Bella, this is the kitchen," Esme showed me this huge kitchen that held _2 _refrigerators, an oven, stove, 2 microwaves, a 5 seat bar. Also an island that had pots and pans hanging over it from the ceiling. As I said earlier, Mafia. They are always rich.

"Mmmh. What smells so good?" I asked Esme as I skimmed my fingers across the granite counter tops.

"Chicken and pastry is for dinner. I thought would be suitable since it was so cold. Now come along, dear. We have to fix the salads in a little while and we need to look at the house," Esme ushered me out of the kitchen and into the same living room we were in earlier. It had a leather couch and the room had a blue and white theme.

"This room looks beautiful, Esme," I said looking at the entertainment system which held many CDs, DVDs, and video games. She pulled me up the stairs and we looked out the glass windows.

"Well you know, I am an interior designer," She gushed and we got to the top of the stairs and pulled me down the hall ways. Showing me various pictures. She showed me the Library, Emmet and Rose's room, Lilly's room, Alice and Jasper's room, we passed Carlise's office on the 3rd floor. Then on the 4th floor was Edward's room but we didn't go in there because Edward wanted to show me his room.

We went back to the stairs where Carlisle and Edward were at and Edward instantly held my hand in a deathly grip and I whimpered a little but he pulled me close so I couldn't get away, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thanks for showing Bella around, Mom," Edward thanked Esme as he walked me up the next set of stairs, walking to the 4th floor. "You behaved right?"

I looked at him and said "Yes, yes I did Edward," coldly and we walked down the long hallway.

"Don't act that way, Bella just because you didn't get your way earlier. Now this is my bedroom," He said opening a door that revealed a massive bedroom with a king four poster bed with a bunch of pillows and the room had a red and gold theme. Then against the north wall was a Balcony that over viewed the back door garden and then there was a huge bookshelf with music and books. Then there was a hot tub in the bath room with 2 sinks and a shower.

I looked around stunned for a moment while Edward walked ahead and started unpacking our clothes while I jumped on the bed and grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV but Edward grabbed the remote out of my hand and turned the TV back off.

"What the heck, Edward?" I almost yelled at him but restrained myself he was really bothering me and wasn't doing what he said he would.

"Go help Mom with the salad, Bella,"He ordered to me coldly and I lost it.

"Edward, you said you were going to change! You aren't! When are you going to change?" I yelled at him and stormed out onto the balcony and shut the door in his face and fell into one of the lounge chairs and pulled my legs to my chest and started weeping. I want to just go home and be free of all this! I am sick of it!

"Bella, look I'm sorry. So sorry. Please forgive me," I heard a quiet voice behind me and something touch my arm and I felt myself being lifted and set down. I cried harder and harder and the quiet voice soothed me as I hugged them close only to find out it was Edward and pulled away a little.

"I am so sorry, Bella. Your right I haven't been doing my part lately. Please forgive me," He begged me rubbing circles in my small back that sent electrical charges through it.

I stopped crying and looked at Edward. "Promise you wont spank me anymore. Can I drive?" I asked in a small voice.

"I promise I wont spank you anymore and I don't know. Not yet, Bella," He said quietly. "Soon."

I nodded and he carried me inside and sat me on the bed and walked to the bathroom. Walked out with a wash clothe, he kneeled in front of me and started to wash off my dried tears. He was leaning closer and closer to me, so close I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I was looking him dead in the eye.

**(I got this part inspired by Twilight because of Edward and Bella's first kiss. Remember?)**

"Bella, stay still for just 1 second," He whispered in my ear before kissing me passionately in the lips. I felt love not force. It was so much better than force.

He grabbed my waist, because we were in a full make out session. He pulled me up so I was fully on to the bed and wrapped my legs around his waist as I knotted my fingers in his messy hair as we laid in the pillows.

After 10 minutes we were both heavily panting for air and he placed small kisses on the sides of my face and all over my neck and arms.

"*kiss* Am *kiss* I *kiss* forgiven? *kiss*?" He asked as I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and he rolled over from on top of me.

"Of *kiss* course," I said with a kiss on his chest and laid my head on his chest for a few minutes as Edward played with my hair. I didn't think I should say it. I really do love him but I don't want to admit it. What should I do.

There was a knock on the door and a loud voice afterwards. "You two aren't doing anything bad, are you?" The voice happened to be Emmet.

"What do you want Emmet?" Edward groaned sitting up and pulled me into his lap and kissed my hair.

"Mom said to come on down. She and Rose need Bella's help with dinner," He said through the door and I stifled a laugh on how he had to talk through a door.

"Tell her that we will be down in 10 minutes," Edward said in his business voice and kissed my hair again and I giggled.

"Be nice in there, Eddie. See ya down stairs, Bro," Emmet said and he left.

"I wish we could stay in here longer, Darling, but we need to go down stairs. Here let me take your coat since you haven't taken it off yet. Now go straighten yourself up," He said in a playful but yet orderly voice and I listened. He took my coat and I walked to the bathroom and made sure my hair was in order and there was no wrinkles in my outfit.

"Ready now?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yep," I said in a happy voice and he and I walked down the stairs, hand and hand, smiling, and to the living room. My hand was hurting a little but not badly hurting.

When we got into the living room, Emmet was on the floor with Lily playing with some of her toys while Carlisle read some papers that he had in his hands. A really thick pile of them too. Mafia business. Psh.

"Auntie Bella, Uncle Edward!"Lily screamed and jumped up and ran into Edward's arms and he picked her up. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. She held her hands out to me so I could take her into my arms but Edward took a step away.

"Lily, Aunt Bella cant hold you because she hurt her hand. It will hurt her more if she holds you," Edward said in a child like voice and kissed her on the nose. He was such a good uncle.

"Sorry, Lily Pop," I said, using my nickname for her and popping my finger on her nose causing her to giggle. "Edward I am going to go help your mom."

"Ok, Honey. I will be in here if you need me," He sat Lily back on the ground and kissed me on the forehead.

I walked to the kitchen to see Rosalie and Esme busying themselves. "Rose," I exclaimed getting her attention and she looked up.

"Bella. How are you?" Rosalie asked with a hug and Esme gave me a stack of plates to set the table up with.

"Im good. Thanks for asking," I said to her and smiled.

"I trust everything is better between you and Edward, Bella. I hope you don't mind but I told Rosalie about you and Edward commotion and all," Esme said filling cups with ice.

"No I don't mind. Yes everything is alright between us. We made up and we are even better than before," I said happily and they laughed with a bunch of 'goods'

"I told you he would turn himself around, Bella," Alice appeared through the door. I laughed.

"I know, he did. Did you hear the whole conversation?" I asked laughing as I shifted with the plates.

"I heard from Esme's spot," She started, telling me she heard that much.

"Im gonna go set the table now," I said and walked to the dining room which was beautiful which may I add.

I quietly sat the table when I was frightened by a pair of arms go around my waist. " Do I even have to say how sexy you look, setting this table?" He said which made me shiver and I turned around.

He kissed me passionately and I wrapped my hands around his neck and he stroked my face with his finger tips while pulling me up onto his toes.

He finally released me and let me go back to the kitchen and work. I continued to set up .

Once all the food was ready we all sat down at the table. Carlisle at the head, Esme on one side, then Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Lily at the other head, Rosalie beside her, Then Edward, and me beside Carlisle. Carlisle has always scared me because do you know what his job is *cough* Mafia Boss*cough, cough* Just incase you didn't know.

We ate our food while Emmet and Carlisle started talking about something, But the whole time we were at the table, Edwards hand was on my thigh the whole time. It was very weird. Don't you dare say _IT _ Bella and by '_IT' _ I mean _I love you._ Uh why was this so frustrating!

"Um, Mom, Dad, " Jasper coughed and everyone looked at him. "Alice and I have some thing to give to you."

Everyone watched Alice pull out a little card and handed it to Esme and Carlisle.

Carlisle opened it and they both read it and Esme screamed. "Whats wrong!" Emmet and Edward panicked as Lily continued to eat her soup as if nothing had happened. Carlisle secretly handed me the card and I opened it and it read…..

**Congrats! Your **_**GRANDPARENTS!**_

I looked at Alice with Edward trying to pear over my should but I wouldn't let him. "O my Gosh! Mary Alice Cullen, Your PREGNANT!"

Everyone else and by that I meant Rose, Emmet, and Edward, gasped and Alice about exploded.

"Alice, how far along are you?" Esme asked as we all looked at the hyper pixie bounced up and down until Jasper told her to calm down.

"9 weeks, Esme," Alice confirmed her and Jasper looked around. He was really happy and I could tell.

"How long have you known that your pregnant, Alice?" Rosalie quizzed her with her 'tell me or your dead' look. I felt something squeeze me and I jumped and it happened that Edward had squeezed my thigh. I gave his hand a slap and refocused.

"Well, Jasper and I just found out last night," Alice said with Jasper rubbing her arm.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked. I felt bad for them having to go through all this but who wasn't happy, they are going to have a wonderful child and I will have a wonderful nephew/niece.

"Well when Alice got home yesterday, she wasn't feeling well. I thought it was just stress on her from the Spa day but she told me that she hadn't been feeling well all day. So I took her to the Emergency Room around 7pm, I didn't call any of yall because I didn't feel it was urgent enough and it was just the stomach virus. But we were there for the next 2 hours while the doctors had to figure it out and it turns out she is pregnant," Jasper said in his southern accent and we all looked at Alice who was looking at the ceiling fan, amused by it.

"Before we go any farther, why don't we move to the living room?" Esme said and everyone nodded and followed her there. Edwards arm stuck to my waist like glue, I think he was happy when we were able to sit closer together when we were on the couch.

"So that's why you weren't your usual hyper/annoying self yesterday, Alice?" I exclaimed as Jasper and Alice sat on the couch and Jasper had his arm draped around Alice and his hand on her stomach as if they were protecting the child.

"thanks Bella but yes. I wasn't feeling well," Alice groaned and Jasper continued for her.

"The Doctor said it was normal for her to have morning sickness and side effects like that. We **have** to keep her hydrated. Not **dehydrated.** **Hydrated,**" Jasper said. They must really be worried about this child.

"Whens the due date, Alice?" Rosalie asked as she and Emmet were snuggling with Lily in their lap almost asleep on the Love seat.

"July 6th but they want the baby to be earlier. If it hasn't come by July 6th, they will induce me or they will talk about it. Jazz and I aren't entirely sure yet. But we are going back after Christmas to get a better look of things, right, Jazzy Jazz?" Alice asked and he nodded.

"Yes, Pumpkin. Bella or Rosalie would either of you mind coming and working with Alice in her shop. I don't fell comfortable with her working by herself now. Even though she has employees but she still needs some one else," Jasper asked and I looked at Edward. Did I mention that Alice owns her own Alice's Boutique. Well she does run her own fashion line and make up and monogramming things.

"I would like to go work, Edward?" I asked Edward and he looked uncertain.

"Bella, we need to talk about it before we decide or not, so Jasper, we will get back to you on that. I am not sure if I want Bella out there," Edward said rubbing circles in my thigh. I wanna go so badly. Jasper nodded.

Then Esme, Rosalie, and Alice started discussing things for the baby and all. Then entire night I caught Emmet, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward giving weird looks to each other when they thought I wasn't looking. But then when 10pm rolls around and Rosalie and Lily have already headed to bed, I yawn.

"Well, Mom, Dad, Jasper, Alice, and Emmet, Bella and I are heading to bed," Edward said and helping me stand and I pointed to my hand which was hurting.

"Ya, Alice lets get you to bed too," Jasper said picking up the tiny, already sleeping, pregnant Alice off the couch and saying goodnight and headed upstairs. I followed Edward to the kitchen and he have me some medicine for my hand.

We went back to his room and I changed into a pale yellow night gown and crawled under the comforter. Edward slipped under and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Are you sure you want to go work with Alice at her Boutique?" Edward asked me and I could tell his voice was strain. I turned around to him.

"Edward, why are you so worried about this?" I asked planting small kisses on his neck.

"because," He started but gave up and hung his chin down.

"Because why, don't be giving up on me," I said lifting up his chin and giving his nose a small peck.

"Because, when ever a woman in the Cullen family joins or becomes pregnant, the ememies come out and actually do stuff. You can ask Esme, when she was pregnant with Emmet, some one broke into the house when she was the only person home," Edward said and his jaw was clenched tight. "You don't realize how much danger you and Alice are in. My father, Jasper, Emmet, and I will probably be reassigning positions for our crew now. Set up heavy protection for you and Alice. You don't-," Edward rambled but I cut him off by rolling on top of him on the bed and kissing him passionately.

"Now, are we calm now?" I asked him 15 minutes later. He nodded stifflily. I traced the lines of his muscle that formed a V on his chest, kissed every spot until I fell asleep with him playing with my hair….

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I want REVIEWS People! Please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys here is a pretty descent chapter and I hope you all love it. I am proud of this story and hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am. So I am not gonna say much, I am tired and am getting a head ache but enjoy.**

**I dont own Twilight. Period ;(  
**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

The next morning, I smiled while opening my eyes seeing Edward tracing the lines on my face. He was actually smiling and I smiled back rolled over so I was facing him.

"I trust that you slept well, Love," Edward asked and kissed my nose and pulling me close to him.

"Yes, I did actually, Edward," I smiled not sure what to say next. But smiled at him, I loved being in his chest so I could trace his chest. MM.

"I think we should go down stairs and eat breakfast, we are meeting in my Father's office at 11am," Edward said brushing my hair out of my face and kissing my forehead.

"Oh, so I need to go take a shower?" I asked sitting up and running my hair through his hair.

"Yes, Darling, we need to take our showers because its almost 10. Now get up and go, Sweet heart," He said and pulled me up out of the bed and gave my butt a small slap. "First let me take your brace off first so you don't mess it up when you take your shower."

He took my hand and slipped the brace of carefully, my hand was hurting pretty bad. He kissed after he had it off and I yelled , "Ow Edward, that hurts."

"Oh sorry baby," He stopped and kissed my forehead and I slid out of the gigantic bed and walked into the bathroom .

I took off my gown and brushed my teeth while the water warmed up in the shower. I slowly took a shower, massaging my head with the shampoo and shut the water off and wrapped myself up in my white fluffy robe and walked out across the bedroom and to the closet with Edward watching as he drank some coffee. He got up and walked into the bathroom himself to take a shower.

I picked out a pair of jeans with a button down blouse with a V neck with a pair of black clogs, I let my hair out of the towel that I had holding my hair and saw that the bathroom door was open and I walked in and saw Edward had a towel wrapped around his waist and was trying to tame his hair.

"Need any help, Edward?" I asked taking his comb from him and turn him so he was facing me.

"Please, Love," He said as I started to comb his messy and wet hair from the shower. I combed it as he brushed my hair. As I said, I think I really do love him. I just cant hide it anymore! But I am not admitting it to _him_.

After a few minutes, Edward had already set the brush down and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me off the ground and started to kiss me. When his mouth touched mine, I felt a shock go through my body that made me drop the comb instantly and wrapped my arms around his neck and we spent our next 5 minutes in that position.

"Edward," I whispered, pulling away. "You need to go get dressed. You will be late."

"Fine, Love. I cant wait till we get home and your all mine," he said tapping me on my nose when he let go of my waist and had my hands on his perfect chest. "Why don't you go ahead down stairs before I attack your lips again because you have hot kisses. I could kiss you all day."

I blushed and kiss him on the cheek and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs in the clogs after I put the brace back on my hand.

"Good morning, Bella," Carlisle said as I walked into the kitchen where Rosalie, Lily, and Carlisle were sitting at the bar as Esme cooked a stack of waffles. Carlisle reading the paper, Rosalie fixing a bowl of cereal for Lily.

"Good morning," I greeted and sat beside Rosalie, happily. "Where's Alice and Jasper?"

Esme sighed and answered. "The poor dear has started having morning sickness this morning. Poor thing."

"I remember when I was about to have Lily, morning sickness was like acid in my mouth," Rosalie said and Esme set a cup of coffee in my hand and I sipped some. "Bella, where is Edward?"

"Im right here, Rosalie," I heard a voice behind me and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist again.

"Hello, Son," Carlisle greeted Edward as Edward kissed my cheek.

"Good morning, Dad," Edward said and I looked at him, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a button down white shirt, he did that on purpose.

"Edward, Bella, do you two want waffles?" Edward looked at me as Esme asked the question.

"2 for me, please, Esme," I asked looking back into Edward's eyes which were filled with love and passion.

"Me too, Mom," Edward said and Alice with Jasper helping her, walked into the room and Edward moved so Alice could sit down.

"Feeling any better, Alice?" I asked as Jasper helped his wife onto the stool.

"Ya, I just have this horrible headache and my mouth has an acid taste in it, gosh," Alice said as Jasper gave her a couple of pills and a glass of water.

"usually when your pregnant, Alice. Morning sickness usually lasts until your 13th or 14th week," Rosalie said to Alice while rubbing her back.

"Ugh but that's 5 more weeks," Alice groaned and took her pills as Edward handed me mine.

"Well, Honey but remember the Doctor said you were late on morning sickness which is pretty good," Jasper cut in and Esme gave Edward and I our pancakes and I looked at the time, 10:45am.

At that moment I started to eat Emmet walked in looking fresh and kissed Rosalie. "How was your jog, Babe?"

"It was really good, Rose," Emmet answered her by stealing her pancake with his bare hands.

"Emmet Cullen! That was mine!" Rosalie scolded him and he shoved it in his mouth.

"Its mine now, Rosalie," Emmet laughed darkly and I finished eating my pancake.

"Emmet," She said darkly and Edward took my plate and the time said 11am.

"Are you boys ready to go upstairs?" Carlisle asked setting his newspaper down.

A chorus of 'yeps' went through out the room and Edward kissed me on the forehead before saying.

"We are leaving right after this, Baby. So go upstairs and pack all of our things so we will be ready," Edward said rubbing my back and giving me another kiss on the cheek before following Jasper up the stairs.

Alice leaned towards me and said, "So, Bella, are things better between you and Edward?"

"Yes they are, Alice," I confirmed her and she wanted to push a little bit more.

"Your falling in love with him aren't you?" Rosalie pressed. Dang they knew my weak spot! I tried to procrastinate.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her sneakily.

"Are you in love with him?" Alice asked. Gosh they are ganging up on me!

"No why would you think that," I tried to stall but it wasn't working. UGH!

"Bella," Esme, Rosalie, and Alice said at the same time and I fell out.

"Fine! Yes I am! Are you happy?" I said like I was crazed. I cant believe I just admitted.

"I knew it," Alice said while laughing at Rosalie who was giving her a 20$

"You guys bet on me," I pouted and looked at them and then Lily, she would tell me about it. I pulled her into my lap and said. "What was the bet, Lily Pop?"

"Well, Mommy said that you wouldn't admit it until Christmas and Auntie Alice said before Christmas," She said in her adorable voice and I looked at them and they shrugged.

"Bella, you have to tell him," Rosalie said to me.

"I don't know, Rose. You have to remember, I have only been here for 2 weeks," I admitted sheepishly.

"So what, love is love. Confess it and it will be much better," Alice pushed me while Esme was quietly washing the dishes.

"What do you think, Esme?" I asked for her opinion as I got out of my seat to go up stairs.

"do what ever your heart tell you to do, Honey. Let your heart speak," she said and turned again and I walked up the stairs to the bed room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here is the last bag, Edward," I said placing my suitcase at the top of the staircase and he took it out of my hands and carried it down the stair case with it in one hand and my hand in the other.

"I will go put this in the car, love, why don't you say your goodbyes," Edward said as he let go of my hand and started towards Emmet who was carrying many of his bags to his and Rosalie's limo.

"Thank you for letting Edward and I stay this weekend, Esme and Carlisle," I thanked Edward's parents and hugged them each.

"Your welcome Bella, you guys are welcome any time. Hopefully we can all get together again soon," Esme said and hugged me, "Goodluck, Honey."

"Yes, Bella, Esme is right. Christmas is coming up soon and we will have a big celebration here as a family," Carlisle said and I smiled.

"Bella, how bout you come to work with me on Wednesday?" Alice asked hyperly and I grabbed her shoulders and steadied her on the ground.

"I will have to speak to Edward. I was opening to put up the Christmas decorations this week. It shouldn't take long. I wish to start today if Edward will let me," I said quietly, "but I will give you a call as soon as I know. Promise." With that I hugged her and moved onto Rosalie.

"Bye Rosalie," I said and gave her a hug.

"Good bye, Bella. Let me know if Edward knuckle head does anything and I will be over there in a heart beat to kill him," Rosalie said and I laughed.

"Thanks Rose but I don't think anything will happen to us right now," I said with a smile and hugged Lily and turned back to Edward who I found looking at me in awe.

"Ready?" He asked as he snapped out of his trance.

"Yep," I said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Ok, then. Bye Mom, Dad, Rose, Alice, Lily, Emmet, and Jasper," Edward said as we walked out the door with a bunch of farewells. We got into the limo and I leaned against Edward and closed my eyes.

"Edward, I want to decorate for Christmas," I came out with what I wanted to say. I waited quietly for his reaction.

What he said next surprised me, "any thing you want, love. What would you like to start with?"

"The Christmas tree," I said, "because its traditional."

"Sure thing, I can have Felix pick one up. Real or plastic?" Edward asked and I looked at him. All my life every Christmas I had with my family, no matter what, my dad and I always went out into the woods and picked one out.

"I would like us to pick one out together, Edward," I said quietly shifting against him.

"Oh, ok, I guess we can do that if you want. Lets just go home and drop our bags off and then I need to make a few phone calls so someone can follow us and get the tree, ok?" Edward asked and I nodded as I relaxed again as we rode home.


	14. Chapter 14

** Hey guys, this chapter is 2,747. I hope you all like it. Remember to review. So this week, I didnt work on writing much because I had a bunch too do and so i will have a bunch of things to do this week but on Thursday I will be getting off for spring break so I will have time to write then. The reason I didnt write much is because- 1. I had to watch, Jakob, the Liar- for my History class, we are working on WWII. Wonderful movie to watch but sad. 2. Wednesday- I was playing soccer and I got hit in the head- massive knot on my head so I have been out of it since then. 3. I had a banquet to attend. 4. I was too depressed because I couldnt go to my boyfriends prom cause some stupid rule about people who dont go to the school cant go. :'(** **So im gonna shut up now and let yall read.**

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

"Ok, I called Felix and he will meet us there, love," Edward said as he took my hand and we walked out side of his house.

"Ok then lets go. Have you ever picked out a Christmas tree before?" I asked Edward as we got back into the limo.

"Yes. Actually as I grew up, Emmet and I always went with my Dad to pick out a Christmas tree," He said and I relaxed as we rode silently in the car.

The car ride remained silence until we finally got there, "Lets go,love," Edward said and helped me out of the car.

Edward guided me through the parking lot and I noticed there was a large truck behind our limo and pulled beside it. We walked past the gates, and entered a very large field of Christmas trees straight in a row. Wow.

"We need one that is 10 feet tall so it will fit in the living room," Edward said and he dragged me along as we walked through the maze but it seemed like we were going way to fast to be looking for a tree. What is he doing?

All of the sudden Edward looked around and turned around on me and pushed me onto a platform so that I was now taller than him, his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips smashed against mine as I felt the electricity run through both of our bodies. All of the sudden my hands were tangled in his hair and we stayed like this until Edward pulled away.

"That. Was. Ah-mazing, Bella. My own sweet Bella," Edward said as both of our hearts were at a rapid speed and he took my hand from his hair, I thought he was going to put it back by my side but he placed it over his heart which was beating rapidly, "See that. That is my heart beating to you. This is what I feel when I am around you, because I love you."

That made my heart melt and my legs turned to jelly. It was too early to tell him I love him. Its only been a couple of days since I have _really_ gotten to know him. But I was already falling for him, hard. "Oh Edward." With that I hugged him tightly and when we pulled apart.

"Lets find our Christmas tree before we get caught. It wouldn't be pretty. Now do you really want to go work with Alice?" Edward asked me as helped me down from the platform.

I sighed, " Yes I would like too. "

"Well, if you want to you can. Have you talked to Alice about it?" He asked uncomfortably.

"She actually told me to call her. Whats wrong? You seem uncomfortable when we are talking about Alice," I asked him as he studied the card on a Christmas tree, it seemed perfect except there was a big SOLD sign on it.

We moved on and he said, "Because, Alice is my sister-in-law and we all love her. But you know I told that everytime we get a new addition to the family, like one of us gets married or a baby is born, its just dangerous. Your going to be in even worse danger when we are married and then we have children. "

"But why would it be dangerous?" I asked in a whispered tone that matched his.

"Because, enemies try to get rid of the next generation. Simple. Just like when Rosalie was pregnant with Lily, she had to stay inside with guards and high alarm system because a bullet had barely missed her when she was 3 months into her pregnancy. As I said, dangerous," Edward said and he continued to guide me and I decided to rest the subject.

We soon found the right Christmas tree and Felix came and got it and we rode home and the rest of the day was filled with Edward mainly finding _all _ of his past Christmas decorations, which there were tons. It was going to take a loooooong time and also decorating the Christmas tree with expensive decorations. From my point of view, I have always loved the home made tree decoration. Then Edward and I shared putting on the star together..

…

**Wednesday**

Its been 4 days since Saturday and Edward and my dispute at his parents and we haven't fought once and we are getting to know each other better, a lot better and truefully. I think I am falling deeper and deeper into the famous hole of love. I just cant help it. But back to today.

Today is Wednesday, December 8th 2010, today Edward was finally letting me go and work with Alice who was 9 weeks into her first pregnancy which was 2 months and 1 week.

"Bella, Love, are you ready?" He asked me as I slipped into a pair of black heels. I had to wear a business attire since it was a boutique. I was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white button down blouse.

"Yep, im all ready, Edward," I answered him and walked out of our closet and he met me at the door. He was wearing his business attire black suit with a black tie. Man he looked hot.

He kissed my forehead and then my hair and then my lips and then pulled away. "Lets go, honey," Edward said as he took my hand and we walked down stairs. "Are you excited?"

"Ya, I guess. I just hope I do everything right," I answered him as he gave me my pea black coat and helped me into it and he slipped on his long black coat before taking my hand again and we walked out.

"Don't worry, Alice said you only have to answer phones. Just watch her and make sure she is safe. You're the only person who works with her that knows about us, Bella so you're the one who is there to protect her," Edward said cautiously to me as we sat in the limo.

"What am I suppose to do if some mass murderer comes into the shop and points a gun at one of us?" I asked him a little smartly which he never likes when I do it. He gives me that 'if looks could kill' look.

"No I mean just don't let her climb ladders or do anything that could risk her getting hurt, Bella," He confirmed me and I nodded.

"Ok, ok, is this it?" I asked him as the car came to a stop across a busy road from the boutique.

"Yes, love, this is it. Come get out on this side and I will walk you in," Edward said and I sighed as I got out and stood up as the cold hit me.

We walked across the street to Alice's Boutique and walked in and a beautiful smelling aroma hit us and we didn't see Alice.

"Alice?" Edward called and we heard someone bustling in the back and Edward let go of my hand and ran back there. He is very protective of his sister-in-law.

I ran or sorta ran back to the back and caught up with Edward where he was fussing at Alice who was standing on a ladder in the back getting a small box down.

"Alice, what did Jasper tell you? He told you not to climb ladders and here you do it anyway," Edward said madly.

"Jasper is so protective and so are you Edward. Relax I am not going to get hurt. Im not gonna hurt this baby. Promise," She said patting her stomach and walking down the stairs to the ladder.

"Ok whatever Alice just don't do it anymore. Jasper wont be too happy when I tell him," Edward battled with her and she glared at him before walking back up front and he turned to me.

"Good bye Love. I will see you this evening at 5pm," He said and kissed me on my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck, he released me and kissed my forehead and then my hair and smiled.

"Bye Edward," I said before he was gone.

I walked back up front.

"Hey Alice," I said to her as she stood behind the counter and opened the box.

"Hey Bella," She said as she pulled out a pair of black heels and she un wrapped them from the tissue. "Will you go turn the sign to open please its almost 10."

"Sure," I said and I turned around and walked up to the front and turned the sign around and walked back to Alice who had sat the pair of heels on the shelf next to its duplicates. "So how are you feeling today Alice?"

"I don't feel really well but ok. The morning sickness just ended an hour ago," She answered while patting her stomach which didn't look very different. "Thank goodness, I can still wear my regular clothes not maternity clothes. The doctor said that on average a women starts showing around her 3rd or 4th month so I still got at least 3, 4 or 5 more weeks till I have to go shopping, maternity clothes are ugly, Bella."

"I agree. You and Jasper are going to be great parents," I told her as I sat beside her on the black cushioned stool behind the counter.

"Thank you Bella. I think I am going to have a designer make my maternity clothes. That way they will be in style, right?" She asked me as she scribbled down a few things on a piece of paper.

"Exactly. I think it is so neat that all you have to do is draw designs and send them in to a factory and then they make them for you," I said and smiled at her.

"Ya right. I thought the same thing when Carlisle and Esme told me when I first met Jasper," Alice answered and we heard some one walk in a the front of the store.

"So whats my job?" I asked her as 2 girls in their young 20s but older than college girls walked up to the counter.

"Your job is simple. All you do is answer the phone, saying 'Alice's Boutique' and help people. Here is a price list of everything in the store. You also ring people up. If you scan the barcode on the tag, the price will register on the screen and take the alarm tag off by doing this," She said and showed me how to work all of the devices. "Got it?"

"Yea, thanks," I said and took off my coat since I forgot to take it off a while ago and hung it on the rack and sat on the stool behind the cash register.

"Welcome. Good morning McKayla, Kayla," Alice said as a brown headed girl and a blond headed girl walked over to the counter.

"Good morning, Alice," The blond girl said to Alice.

"Girls, this is my friend, Bella, Edward's girlfriend," Alice said and I shook their hands. "Bella, this is Kayla," She motioned to the brown headed girl " and McKayla" who was the blonde headed girl.

"Hello," I said to each girl and they smiled.

"Bella, here, is going to be working with us for a few months until the baby comes and then hopefully she will help while I am gone," Alice says with her hand over her stomach.

"Yep," I answered and we received our first few guests.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

After my long, very long first day at work and finally getting used to the cash register, Edward finally walked in to the store right after our last 2 customers left and Kayla and McKayla had left.

"Good evening, Love," He said kissing me on the lips and hugging me. "Alice."

"Edward," Alice glared. She had told me earlier that Jasper had called her and was mad because she climbed the ladder. She said that he has been very strict ever since they found out.

"Edward," I said as I smiled into his chest.

"Did you have a good day, sweetheart?" He asked and I nodded.

"My feet hurt and I am exhausted but besides that, I am fine," I said to him softly and he nodded.

"Well then lets go, Alice your about to leave right?" Edward asked her as He grabbed my coat and helped me into it.

"Yes, Edward. Feel free to leave now," She said, having her back turned towards him in a shunning motion.

"Ok then. Have a good night," He said and took my hand and didn't give me a chance to say good bye before dragging me out. "What do you want for dinner? Should we go out?"

"Edward, I am too tired to go out for dinner," I complained as we sat in the limo and started heading home. "Why don't we just order pizza and watch a movie."

"Good Idea, Love," He said. With in 5 minutes we were at home and Edward suggested that I went upstairs and showered and relaxed while he ordered the pizza.

After I took a shower, I walked up to the big movie case and looked at all the pictures. Ah ha. I wanna watch Beastly tonight.

"Love?" Edward called coming up the stair case with a pizza in tow, some brownies, and 2 water bottles.

"Right here, Edward," I called as I looked around the corner.

"Ah, Did you pick us out a movie?" He asked as he set it down on the bed.

"Yep, Beastly," I answered as I came to him. "Go take a shower while I set up the movie."

"Ok then Love," He goes and I walked up to our large TV and popped in the disc and it went through all the commercials and by the time it got to the main menu, Edward was out.

We crawled into bed and ate our pizza and brownies, sharing moments about our day. Finally I relaxed against Edward as sleep over came me.

**Edward's POV**

I ran m fingers through Bella's long silky hair as I thought about all the things I had done to her. I stole her from her home when I could have gotten to know her like a normal person and then spank her. I just let my anger get way out of hand when ever the ones that I love do something that I hate.

But I loved her.

Even though I knew I was putting her into danger.

I know she has feelings for me. The first few weeks she was here, It was me who forced kisses upon her and she let me or pushed me off. Now when I kiss her, she kisses me back, lovingly. She has to love me but she is just to dang stubborn. That's the way she is. I have forced her to do things that have made her even more stubborn like taking away her normal style of dressing and fitting it my way.

She had gotten so much used to me since Saturday, I love her as I know she has the other part of my heart.

The things I love about her is that she puts others in front of herself and cares for others. I just wish she would tell me that she loved me.

She shifted against me with her face pressed against my chest. I sniffed her hair. Boy did I love the ways it smelled.

"Mmm Edward?" She said rubbing her face against my chest and I buried my face in her hair.

"Yes, Love," I asked her, knowing she was sleep talking like she always does. I was just seeing what she would say.

"I love you, Edward," She says in her sleep and this makes me smile. But the only thing I could do was wait. Wait until she would tell me herself. That's all I have to do.

**Ok Guys I need yalls help. I have no clue what to do next with this story. Should I skip to Christmas or write another event because right now am leaning towards the Christmas part. Please review and let me know. **

**Did you all like the first input from Edward? Let me know.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys. Im just gonna make this quick and simple since its 12 am and I am ready to go to bed, thank you for the reviews. I threw this chapter together while going through a horrible case of writers block and another story on my mind that I havent started to write yet. But I finally finished these 2 chapters, thank the lord. I hope you guys like it. Remember review please, people. They make my day. Hopefully I will get more time to write this week since I am on spring break : )**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twlight, awe :'(**

**Chapter 15 **

**BPOV**

**Thursday, December 16****th**

"Ready?" Alice asked me as she popped out of the storage room door in the back of her boutique slipping on her black pea coat over her 10 week old pregnant belly.

"Yea, let me just get my coat," I answered her as I stood up from the stool next to Kayla who was counting the money that we start off with in the morning.

"Are you sure, you guys can handle us being away for a day, Kayla?" Alice asked as I slipped on my coat that was identical to Alice's.

"Yes, Alice. Its only one day and we have done it before. Side, when you have that little baby we will have to do it all the time, its great practice," Kayla smiled to us and Alice sighed.

"ah, ok then, I guess I will see you guys next week then," Alice said as we left them at the back of the store and walked out the back way to her yellow porshe.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as I got into the passenger seat.

"We, Bella, are going dress shopping and Christmas shopping. Edward told me you needed a dress," Alice answered me as she cranked the car and pulled out of the back parking lot.

"For what? I don't remember Edward mentioning anything about a dance or whatever that required a dress," I panicked and Alice placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, Bella, its just the Annual Christmas Gala that Carlisle hosts every year in the Hilton Hotel in North Seattle," Alice informed me. "We have to pick up Rosalie and Lily."

I thought for a moment thinking about when Edward had told me. Oh ya, that's right. He told me Monday night, right smack in the middle of our nightly make out is a baaaad time to tell me things. I forget them, remind me to tell him that. Alice turned into Rosalie and Emmets drive way and they both slid into the back seat.

"Good morning, Lily," I greeted her, "Rosalie."

"Good morning, Bella and Alice," Rosalie said as she buckled Lily in and we drove off to one of Alice's Designer stores..

"Ok, so the Gala is evening gowns so evening gowns girls, lets look now," Alice said when we got there and I shuffled through the racks of dresses looking for my dress.

"Bella, I think I have the perfect dress for you," Rosalie said as she carried a long navy blue dress over to me and I carried it in to the dressing room. I zipped up the back of the dress and walked out and looked at a 8 way mirror and saw a girl with dark brown hair, no longer light which it was before I was kidnapped, wearing a navy long mermaid dress that was tight until it went to the thighs and it unraveled. Then below the breasts where tiny diamonds everywhere and then on top there were ruffles and it was strapless. This was probably the most gorgeous dress that I have ever worn because my parents could never afford something like this.

Then a tear slipped out of my eye.

"Bella, honey, whats wrong?" Alice asked me and I just wiped the tear away and acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh nothing," I answered her.

"No, Bella, don't push us away," Alice said placing both of her hands on my shoulders and I closed my eyes. "What is it?"

"Its just, I never got to wear such an extravagant dress before, I skipped Prom when I was in high school so I could save the money for college that only got me in for 2 years and a half of year of school online," I admitted and wiped another tear from my eyes. "But you cant tell Edward this or he will freak out.

"Im so sorry that you had to go through such a rough time, Bella," Rosalie spoke up and hugged me. "We promise we wont tell."

"Sorry, I will just go change now. I would like this dress please," I said to them and hugged my friends eagerly, I don't know what I would do with out them.

"Ok, we found our dresses a while ago, so we need to go find Lily's dress now and then we are going to the mall to shop for Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward," Alice said as we paid for our dresses.

"Ok," I agreed and we walked next door to a kids formal shop.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So how are you and Edward doing now Bella? You don't look as sad as you did when you came here," Rosalie asked as we sat down at a table in the foot court at the mall and she pulled out Lily's happy meal while I ate my pizza.

"Im doing fine. We haven't fought for 2 weeks which is good for us. I am happy except yesterday I wasn't cause its now been a month since Edward kidnapped me," I admitted to them quietly so the people around us didn't hear.

"Well that's good, have you told him you looooooooove him?" Alice asked me and I looked away. "Don't stall, Bella!"

"Fine, no I haven't, wanna know why? Cause I have only known him for a month and the first 2 weeks we fought and fought and fought. So really I have only known him for 2 weeks. That's too short of a time for one girl, its just 2 much for me, I need more time!" I sighed after that breathful of words.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to pressure you, I was just wondering, Jasper told me that I have been a little pushy and bi-polar lately since we found out I was pregnant," Alice admitted and I nodded.

"Its ok, Im just trying to warm up to Edward and stuff, its just hard for me to do these things," I said quietly and took a chunk of pizza into my mouth.

"It will be alright, honey, just give it time," Rosalie said as she patted my back and we all finished our lunch.

"I don't know what Edward wants for Christmas guys," I admitted to them as we threw away our things.

"Its alright, Bella. Did Edward tell you that he plays the piano?" Rosalie said as she held Lily's hand.

"No."

"Well, he does and he loves to write music so we will get him sheets of music, now come on we got a bunch to do," Rosalie said and we were off the shops.

XXXXXXXXX

"Edward, Im home," I called out to him since it was 6:15pm and he should be home now. "Edward."

"Bella," I heard a voice call and I walked into the kitchen and found Felix.

"Wheres Edward?" I asked him quietly and sat my bags down along with my purse.

"An emergency came up at work today and he had to fly to Chicago, he should be home by seven but he wanted me to come stay with you until he gets back," He informed me and smiled but there was something he was hiding.

"Whats wrong? Is something wrong?" I panicked and my breath hitched.

"Bella, calm down. Nothing is wrong, it was just a complication that Carlisle and Edward had to handle, why don't you take your bags upstairs, put them away, and take a shower. By then Edward should be home with your dinner," Felix said and handed me my bags and I obeyed and walked up stairs, worrying about Edward. I hope it was nothing dangerous, Felix said it was an emergency thought.

_Calm Down Bella, your getting ahead of yourself_, I said to myself as I washed my self off under the hot water in the shower. I shut the water off and changed into my gown. I brushed my hair out so it would be nice when Edward came home and brushed my teeth.

I walked down stairs quietly to Felix who was watching a game on the TV and I sat down on the couch while he sat in the recliner. "He isn't home yet?"

"No, Bella, don't worry, he will be home in the next 10 minutes," He said and I looked at the clock 7pm, I sighed and played with my hair while he watched the game. Time kept passing and passing and passing.

7pm

7:10pm

7:25pm

7:40pm

7:50pm

8:03pm

I heard the door open and I jumped up and ran to Edward, and he greeted me by hugging me and dropping the food he had brought in and picked me up, Felix walked in and leaned against the wall.

"Bella, love, what is the matter that has caused you to go wild even when you saw me this morning," Edward smiled and kissed me on the fore head and sat me on the ground. "And you caused me to drop the food with your monkey skills."

I giggled and smiled, "I was worried something had happened to you, your 2 hours late."

"But im sure, Felix told you that I would be late," Edward said and he excused Felix for the night and we walked to the living room and sat on the floor.

"Yes, but he also said that you would be home at 7pm and if I am looking right, the time is 8pm, Edward," I said to him getting serious.

"My plane touched down late and I had to get us food otherwise we wouldn't had eaten tonight," Edward answered as he touched the side of my face with the palm of his hand.

"Will you please call me next time?" I asked and he nodded as I placed my hand over his and we dug into our food.

"I forgot the Christmas Gala was this Saturday," I said to Edward as we laid in bed and he was drawling lines in my face.

"it is, my love. Don't worry, I will be with you at all times, promise. I hope Alice got you a wonderful dress today when you went shopping," He said and kissed my forehead.

"Yes, We are going to go get waxed and get mani-pedis tomorrow," I said and Edward leaned into me and started attacking my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck and all of the sudden he rolled over on top of me and continued to kiss me but was careful with his weight being on me.

"Edward," I whispered when we pulled apart and he was still on top of me, I moved his hair to the side a little. "We need to go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

He groaned because he always wanted our make out sessions to be long and he rolled back over. "Ok then, sleep well, darling. I love you," Edward said and put his arm around me and I cuddled against his chest.

_I love you too, Edward._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! Thank you for all the kind reviews I have received in the last week they were wonderful. Sadly. Tonight is the last night of Spring Break and I am home doing nothing. Aint that sad. Yes it is. But hey, I have already started working on a new story called _'Love lasts forever, Right?'_ Twilight all the way, baby. It is an actual story set after Breaking Dawn. Hopefully I will post it in May. Feel free to leave me bunches of reviews and I will love u forever.  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twlight, sadly.**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

"Bella, darling, wake up, I have to have you at Alice's by 12pm," Edward shook me carefully and I rolled over and put the pillow on my head. It was Saturday, I want to sleep.

"Come on, don't make you tickle you," He wouldn't dare!

Then he started tickling me, "Ok, Ok, Edward. I give up!"

"Ok well go take a shower and come down stairs for breakfast, love," He said and I nodded and rolled out of bed.

I quickly took a shower, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth and dressed comfortably in a pair of jeans and a blue Aeropostale shirt and got a pair of converses and slipped them on.

"Good morning, Edward," I said as I walked into the kitchen to see him fixing me a bowl of cereal and sat it on the bar so I could he it.

"Your in a good mood, love," He said and I nodded.

"Im always in a good mood. Im just waitin for the nerves to come," I said while I started to eat my cereal and he looked at me strangely.

"Why would you have nerves. You have nothing to worry about," Edward said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Because, I have never been to a Christmas Gala before. I have no experience. I have never been to something so…. Extravagant because my parents never could afford or know some one that did it," I confessed it to do. "Let alone be so prepared for one."

"Bella, honey, I know but all you have to do is stay by my side. I will not leave you, I promise," Edward said and kissed my cheek. "Now lets go. It's a quarter till 12."

He took my bowl and put it in the sink before taking my hand and leading me to the door. He helped me put my coat on and I smiled. I loved him, I really did but I am just too scared to tell him.

We rode in the limo to Alice's house and he walked me to the door. "I will be back at 5:30, along with Emmet and Jasper. We are going to meet Carlisle and Esme there. We will be staying at the Hotel where the Gala is going to be held tonight. Ok, love?"

"Ok, Ed-,"

"There you guys are! Your 2 minutes late. Come on Bella we are losing time!" Alice said and Edward sighed. "Oh please, you act such like a lost puppy. Go hang out with Emmet and Jasper, they are at Emmet and Rose's. Good Bye!" Alice said and pulled me inside and shutting the door in his face. Ah Poor Edward.

"That was rude Alice," I said and watched Edward walk back to the limo.

"I could careless, come, Rose and Lily are up stairs getting ready," Alice said and pushed me up the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**5:00**

Finally at 5:00pm I was starring into the full body length mirror looking at my self. I saw a girl in a Hollywood style, long, strapless, navy dress which was skin tight until it got to my thighs and then it waved out and trailed behind me. Then her hair was brought half up and styled straight. **( horrible description, I know but there are links on my profile.)** Then finally my make up was natural with a hint of gray on my eyes and lip gloss. Then had dark navy blue 2 inch heels. Then as a assessor, she had a navy shawl. She was beautiful. _** I**_ have never been this _Beautiful, _ever.

Then Alice had on a long floor length multi print dress which had a side slit and it had a small train. You couldn't tell she was pregnant with that dress and then she had a dark pink shawl since it was cold outside. Then her hair was short and curled many ways into a beautiful way that would make Jasper go she had on dark pink eye shadow and to go along with her outfit, she wore dark pink 4 inch shoes. Is there a rule that says you can wear heels when your pregnant?

Then, oh Rosalie looked stunning. She was dressed in a yellow, strapless, floor length dress that was made out of Chiffon Silk and had a beaded bodice with a yellow shawl. Then her long blond hair was half up and was bundled in a ball on the back of her head, then her bangs were straight and the remains of her hair were curled. Then she had bright colors as her eye shadow , then she also had a pair of yellow 4 inch heels.

Then Lily. Boy, if I had a 3 year old, I wouldn't take her to these sorts of things. Just being me, but Rosalie and Emmet allowed her to go, but of course, she wouldn't be wearing anything we would be wearing, she is wearing an adorable plum floor length dress that had straps and it had a cross back and a pleated skirt along with a plum shawl. Then Rosalie had pulled her long blond hair up into a high pony tail and curled her thin hair, then she wrapped a hair around the ponytail and hide it and bobbypinned it down, leaving a stray curl along her face and left her bangs straightened. Then she had black closed in shoes. She looks so cute.

"We look gorgeous girls," Alice said and took a picture of us with her phone in the mirror. "Now lets go down stairs and see our men."

We smiled stood at the top of the stair case but they couldn't see us. "Emmet, Honey, are yall down there?" Rosalie asked and she looked at Alice who was smiling mischievously.

"Yea, Rosey baby, come on, we cant be late," Emmet shouted and she smiled.

"Ok, babe, we are going to come down one at a time so you can focus on one at the time," Rosalie said and I lost my smile. Crap, I was just going to hide behind Alice or Rosalie or even Lily, cause I hate having attention on me. "Lily, baby, will you go down to Daddy."

"I cant go down there guys," I panicked and looked around.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"because then the attention will be all on me. It will turn out horrible," I ranted and Alice calmed me down.

"No it wont now go down there and smile. If you want you can be last. Best for last," Alice giggled and I smiled and nodded.

"Sure Mommy," Lily then said in a cute voice and bounced down stairs and the boys awed since she was so cute.

"I will go now," Rosalie volunteered and walked slowly down the stairs and I heard Emmet whistle and I heard Rosalie giggle. Then Alice walked down and then I went.

As soon as I got down the stairs, I saw Edward. He was dressed in black dress pants, a navy vest to go with mine, a black tie, and a black coat. His mouth was wide open when I got to him and then Jasper popped him in the arm and he snapped out of his trance.

"wow, Bella, love, you look so," He started and kissed my forehead, "stunning." He brushed the side of my face and Alice popped in. "Rosalie, Alice, Lily, you all look wonderful."

"Edward Cullen, don't mess up her make up, it took for ever to make it perfect," Alice said and pulled her camera out. "Now lets take pictures and then we will go."

"Alice, I hate pictures and you know it," Emmet whined and Alice glared at him. "Fine."

"Great then. Lily go over there in front of the fireplace," Alice instructed her and she skipped over there and the photographer that Alice had invited to take pictures of us as we got ready and before we go to the Gala.

We continued to take pictures and pictures and then me and Edward were up for our couple pictures. Then finally by 6pm we were in the limo and were on the way to the Gala.

* * *

**Does any one know a website that you can make a banner with? Please tell in a review please. Leave one**


	17. An Apology

**Hey guys, its Warriorgirl11. I wanted to apologize for not having an update for last week and this week. My computer has decided to break and turn off suddenly when ever I am working on a chapter for 200 years. then I dont have time. last soccer game this week then I am done for sports of this school year. thank you for all of your reviews. I am terribly sorry all of you. I will also will _not_ be posting next week end because this week I have end of the year tests and I will not be able to write any. but in 2 weeks i will hopefully update because I am asking for a new lap top for my birthday! Oh yes everyone! Today is my 1 year anniversary of being a member of fanfiction. May 7th 2010. Happy 1st Birthday Warriorgirl11! Whooopppp Hooooo! But also I wanted to write on here that i will have soom banners on my wall by some amazing people. they will be up soon hopefully. I am also now on Twitter. I am new and stuff so give me tips and stuff. Friend me or something or whatever u call it. I am also trying to set up a facebook too but its not going to well. But anyone feel free to email me at swarriorgirl yahoo . com . **

**Thank you everyone for your understanding and I am terribly sorry. UPDATE ON MAY 21ST 2011!  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews I have received in the past 2 weeks. I apologise that I havent uploaded lately. But I have been writing and I already am almost done with the over 3,000 worded chapter that you all will be getting next week in Love and Mafia. But I hope you enjoy both of these chapters. Also I have great news! Thursday was my birthday and I got a NEW laptop. Yay for me. I just have to get microsoft word on it and I will be ready to go! Its not a Mac though :( I wanted one but it was over 2,000 dollars and thats over my birthday limit. Oh well. I will try to update next week but I have 3 exams this week. I have to go to school Monday and Wednesday for exams and Friday is Graduation. But I will have writing time on Tuesday and Thursday hopefully. But Tuesday I have to study US History from the 1200s to the 1970s so keep me in yalls prayers.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. :'(**

**Time for the BIG GALA Chapter! Pay close attention.  
**

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

I took Edward's hand as he helped me out of the limousine carefully, trying not to mess up my dress so Alice wouldnt have a cow, correction, when it comes to clothes, Alice Cullen will have the whole barn, trust me, I have been around her constantly for the last month. Since I have been with Edward.

I stood by Edward's side, with his arm around my waist, every move he made to me made me fall in love with him even more. So much Passion. I knew he loved me, I just am not ready to tell him the three most magical words, ' I love you ' those 3 words are very important. I have grown up and learned that people arent careful on whether or not they ' love ' someone, they just throw the three words around. But I never ever had told any one that I 'loved' them except my parents. Thats all.

Then, everyone says 'hate' is a strong word but also is 'love' I always make sure that I love/hate someone before I tell them I love/hate them. Well, when I woke up beside Edward, I might have used the word 'hate' but I was paranoid then. But its different now. Edward is trying so hard. I want to love him. But it is just too soon to tell him the 3 words. It hasnt even been an exact month, which reminds me, it will be a month on exactly Christmas day.

I was brought out of my daze of daydreaming and looked up with Edward kissing my ear and smiling against it, I smiled also. We followed Alice and Jasper in, Edward had told me on the way here that we had to go in by birth years. Which means oldest to youngest and which Emmet was the oldest, Jasper was in the middle, and Edward was the youngest, but I was the youngest out of the 6 of us. Emmet and Jasper have now started calling me their 'little' sister this week.

"Now presenting Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, 3rd son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, escorting Isabella Marie Swan," A man said loudly but I couldnt spot him as we walked down the stairs and my arm was looped around Edward's left arm and I could literally feel the attention burning into my back. I blinked and my feet were at the bottom of the stairs.

Thank goodness, I made it to the bottom of the stairs without stumbling and falling. Praise the Lord!

"You ok, love?" Edward said and I nodded and we walked up to Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper.

"Yea, just taking a deep breath and thanking the lord that you didnt let me fall on the way down the stairs," I told him as I surveyed the room. Green and Red balloons and ribbons were everywhere and the table clothes altered and some overlaped of green and red.

"Good evening kids, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella, you girls look stunning," a voice that belonged to Esme said and she appeared beside me along with Carlisle. "As do you, boys. And my Lily-pad looks cuter than ever." She picked up Lily and hugged her.

"Thank you, Esme," Alice said patting her stomach and hugging Esme, Esme hugged me and then Rosalie.

"Your welcome, girls," She said and smiled.

I looked at Edward and he seemed to be laughing at an inside joke on something and shook Carlisle's hand. I smiled at them and Carlisle turned and faced us.

"My wife is right, you all look wonderful, dinner will be served in 20 minutes, most of the guest are here, feel free to mingle for the next 20 minutes then after supper you may dance, enjoy," Carlisle said and him and Esme walked off.

"Oh look Rose, lets go talk to Irina and Laurent, they are over there," Emmet pointed out and Rosalie, Emmet, and Lily walked away.

"Oh Crap," Edward said putting his face in his hands and groaning.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him putting my hands around him and hugging him.

"Tonya," he said quietly.

"Whos that?" I asked him as he dragged me over to a spot that no one was standing.

"My Ex girlfriend," He hissed as he ran a stressful hand through his hair. He had a girlfriend before me. No way, there was no possible way!

"Whats so bad about that? Your over her right?" I asked him, now I was starting to stress out. I was just now falling in love with him, I deffinantly can NOT lose him now. But I braced my self for the 'no' that he was going to say.

He laughed and tilted my chin up so I was looking at him in the eyes. Those beautiful green eyes! "Of course I am, love. She is just always all over me, she isnt over me yet. I ended it like 3 months ago when I met you. But she wont let go. We dated for the past 2 year. Miserableness years of my life. Pathetic!"

What?

"Wait you dont love her?" I squeaked and I almost felt tears pricking up in my eyes.

"I love you, Bella, no one else, promise," He promised me and I smiled and he hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Dont cry, baby."

He cooed me for 5 more minutes and kissed my forehead again.

"There you guys are, we have been looking for you," Alice said as she walked up to us and I clung to Edward."Whats the matter?"

"I had to tell Bella about you know who and she thought I was going to leave her and that I didnt love her," Edward said and Alice pulled me away from me and wiped her fingers along my eyes to unsmudge my mascara.

"Bella, Tonya is just a a girl who is all over Edward and many other guys. During her relationship with Edward, she cheated on him 3 times. I thought Edward was completely stupid when he kept running back to her. Trust me he is way over her. Now stop being upset. you will mess up your make up. Now come on. We have to go find our seats," Alice said and looked around.

"Are you ok now?" Edward asked me and I took and deep breath.

"Yes, Im ok," I confirmed while nodding and brushing my hair out of my face and looking at him. "its ridiculous. I shouldnt have even gotten worked up about a girl you dumped months ago. I apologize. Now can we please go find our spots?"

"Of course," He said quietly and kissing my forehead.

We walked with Alice to the middle of the dining area and there were sheets of paper on the plates with names on them. Assigned seating. I hate that!Then there were various round 8 people seating tables.

"We arent all seating together," Edward said in my ear as he looked around with Alice.

"Found it, Edward. Us 4 are sitting at the same table, yay," Alice cheered as Jasper walked up to her and calmed her down. They were perfect for each other espeacially since Alice was extra hyper and he knew how to calm her down.

"Alice," Jasper said calmly and placing his hand on the side of her face and she instantly calmed down. We sat down at our table and conversated with Alice and Jasper, talking about the baby and baby names even though she isnt showing yet. but she was still looking well.

"Edddddiiieeee," A voice screech and Edward cringed beside me. I placed my hand on his leg to let him know I was here. "There you are, I have been looking all over for you!"

"Tonya, it is nice to see you again," Edward said quietly as we turned around. I now faced a tall strawberry blonde girl with flawless skin, a curvy figure that made her red short, skin revealing dress complement her body.

So this is the famous **_Tonya_**

"Yes it is. I have been looking all over for you. We have tons to catch up on, darling- oh whos this?" She signalled to me and then me and Edward holding hands.

"Oh yes, Tonya, this Bella, my girlfriend," Edward smiled at her and she looked shocked but then composed herself again.

"Nice to meet you Tonya, I'm Bella," I said putting my hand out to shake hers but she looked at it and declined.

"Tonya," She glared and looked back to Edward," I will see you later, we have much to catch up on, promise me a dance?"

"No thank you Tonya, I will be too busy dancing with my dear Bella," He smiled and kissed my nose and then my lips and looked back to her.

I smiled at her as she huffed and glared at me. "Then I will call you later on." She huffed.

"Wonderful meeting you, Tonya," I said and she stalked off.

Once she was out of hearing range, Edward turned to me and smiled. "That was wonderful!"


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok guys. Im just going to say the things short and sweet tonight cause im exhausted and have other things to do. I am struggling to finish these stories for you guys. I think once I finish them that I am going to take a break cause im so tired all the time and dont have time. But lets start with 2 key things.**

**#1- REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**#2- I will be leaving for camp next Saturday on June 4th, I will be gone, away from all technology and I will return on June 11th. I will then be home for 4 days, these days I will use as writing days, there might be a possible update but then on June 16th I will be leaving again for a family vacation and i wont have any internet. There might be some but I dont think I will be able to take my lap top because its 'family time', i get fussed at if im on my lap top way too much. Usually im on Facebook. But then I will come back on June 19th. So We will probably have the next update on June 25th. Sorry it will be a while. hopefully I will get one in when I am home for 4 days.**

**I love all of you guys and I will miss you guys while im away. Look after my stories for me. **

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

"Bella, I would like you to meet Jason Jenks and his wife, Morgen, and my friends, James Fistrol, and Laurent Marshall," Edward introduced me to an older man, probably in his early 40s with brown short hair and a late 30s lady with long brown straight hair, then the 'James' man had blond hair and Laurent had dark colored skin and his hair was in dreads in a pony tail also."Jason, Morgen, James, and Laurent this is my girl friend, Bella."

I could have swore I heard a whistle from James who was sitting directly beside me. "Wonderful to meet you, Ms. Bella," Jason said politely and his wife smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Jenks," I said back politely also.

"Call me Jason," He said and I listened.

"Dear, you are beautiful," His wife said and I smiled more.

"thank you," I thanked her as a waiter filled my glass with more water and Edward took another sip of his wine.

"Are you sure you dont want any wine, love?" He asked me with his arm around me and kissed my cheek. How many glasses has he had since we got here? 2 or 3...

"I am sure, Edward. Its a little to strong for me and I dont drink alcoholic drinks," I declined pushing his glass away from me and he shrugged.

"Your loss," He mumbled under his breath and took another swig of the wine.

I shook my head and the waiters came back up to the table and placed our steak in front of us. Then we ate. We were then half way through our meal, I felt skin move across my left leg. I was so unfamiliar with it because Edward sits to my right, my breath hitched and James seamed to notice then and smirked as he put a mouthful of mash potatoes in his mouth.

The only thing I could think to do was to grab my knife off the table and slip it under the table where James's hand was resting on my upper thigh. I took the knife and but it across his wrist and cut him enough to break the skin, enough for stitches so that he **had** to leave.

James started mumbling curses as he snatched his hand up and onto the top of the table and everyone noticed. "Um excuse me please, I have to excuse my self early tonight."

"Thank you for coming tonight, James, I will give my parents your regards," Jasper spoke as the oldest between him and Alice and Edward nodded.

"Thank you for allowing me for coming, I hate that I have to leave, however, I am ready for the valentines banquet they hold every year," James said and his eyes were burning me mentally.

I glared at him as he thanks Jasper again and thankfully left and the waiters cleared off mine and his spots, this had made me completely lose my appetite.

"I always had a soft spot for aggressive girls, Bella, love," Edward whispered in my ear after dinner was over and he smiled against it.

"well I had to defend myself," I whispered back as everyone got out of their seats the go dance.

"what did he do to you, darling?" He asked me as he took a sip of his wine.

"Touching me..." I started and he growled.

"At least you did something, I didnt want to have to make a scene and make him leave, it upsets Esme," He confessed and smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Dont worry, Im ma big girl," I admited.

"Of course you are, dance with me?" Edward said but kinda orderedly. He had another glass of wine refilled. His breath smelled like alcohol.

"No thank you Edward, I really dont like dancing," I said to him and his face got dark.

"Dance with me." He ordered it wasnt a question.

"Edwa-" I started and he interuppted by whispering in my ear.

"If you dont get off you butt and dance with me, I will beat your sorry butt when I get back home, you will dance at this Gala," Dark Edward has came out to play. I hate him. I havent seen this side of Edward for a while and it scared me. It made me get up and I followed him to the dance floor.

"Stand on my feet," he ordered and I stood there, he masked his madness by a smiled and we danced the rest of the gala with me, affraid.

**The next morning...**

It was 2 am before we got home last night and apparently I had made Edward really mad by the whole dancing situation and it frustrated him even more that I couldnt dance but I was thankful that he didnt punish me, espeacially since he was a step away from being completely drunk. Because he staggered in all the way to bed and once he was in bed, he made me take his shoes, socks, coat, and tie off and unbutton his shirt. He didnt cooperate with moving at all and it took 20 minutes just to take his coat off. He did look kinda sexy though on the good side. By the time I finish with his shoes. He was out. Then I was asleep by 3:30 am.

I rolled over against Edward chest and he was sitting there awake. I quickly rolled back over away from him and he grabbed my waist and turned me around to face him.

"Edward, let me go," I said trying to pull away and he did. hmm?

"Love, I want to apologize," he started and I turned back around but I stayed on the edge of my side of the bed. His breath

"Why?" I asked.

"For being a complete idiot and treating the way I did, I was drunk and mad," He started and slapped himself in the forehead.

I starred at him with blank eyes and he looked at me, I could tell he was sorry but I turned away. "Please talk to me."

"Edward, what would have happened if you were even more drunk that you were last night, what would have happened? Huh? You could have beat me sense less or 'beat my sorry butt'. Now what do you think! " I said to him in a stern voice and he cringed.

"Bella..." he started to reach for my hand and I turned away."I am sorry. Please forgive me. " Then he gave me the most precious face you couldnt ignore.

"I forgive you Edward," I said and allowed him to hug me. I combed my finger tips through his golden copper hair and he traced lines on my stomach.

"Im sorry," he apologized again and I smiled.

"I know you are," I said and kissed his forehead.

"You know, I got a killer hangover now and you rubbing your fingers through my hair feels very wonderful. But do you mind if you could go get me some pain reliever from CVS?" He asked me and I looked at him. He was asking me to go by myself. This is a new type of freedom! "You can take the Mercedes in the garage. Then when you get back we can watch a movie, or you can pick one up. Sides I dont feel very well."

He was finally giving me freedom. I cant take advantage of him now. He needs me.

"Oh well. Then let me just put on some clothes and I will go get you some meds, Edward," I said and slid off the bed and laid his head on the pillow and pulled the blanket back up to his chin. He coughed hard and turned to me.

"I trust you Bella," He said and I smiled. Some day, I would take advantage of freedom but today was not the day. He expected me to take advantage of him, he probably has Felix watching me.

Hmmm.

I walked to the closet and slipped on the simplest pair of jeans and a causal shirt and pair of tennis shoes that Edward didnt know that I that Alice and I had bought during the past week.

"I will be right back in 10 minutes, Edward," I said to him and walked back by his side and I was laying on his back starring at the ceiling.

"Ok, love, the keys are on the table in the dining room, hurry back," He said and touched my face with his hand and he coughed roughly and closed his eyes.

"I will," I whispered and turned to the door and walked down stair and grabbed a water out of the fridge. I walked into the dining room where the keys to the Volvo sat, I grabbed them and walked to the garage.

There sat a black Volvo in the left side of the garage. I havent drove a car for a month. Man. I also now didnt have my license with me now. Crap. That means I will have to go slow. Which I am used to it, my old truck, Betsy barely went 60 miles per hour.

I adjusted the seat so my feet could reach the petal, I put the key in ignition and cranked up the car. I pulled out of the car out of the garage and drove down the road to CVS. I pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. it felt so food to be on the road again driving a car instead of being in the back of a limo.

I walked into CVS and retrieved Edward's pain meds, some candy for myself, some personal products, Edward wouldnt mind that I was using his money. I didnt like to but last week he gave me my own credit card but it was in his name. I knew the pin code also because he told me. hehe. I walked up the isles in the movie section and thought about which movie I should get when I settled for the first Pirates of the Caribbean. I paid for my purchases and walked back out to the car.

When I got in the car, I blasted the car volume up to 30 and looked at the clock as I stopped at a stop sign. It was around 11:30am. After a short drive, I pulled into the garage and carried the bags in. I set them on the counter and I got an idea.

Im going to fix Edward breakfast. Yes! He would love that!

I started going around the kitchen looking for supplies and I found some strawberries, pancake mix, bacon, and toast. This made Strawberry Pancakes with bacon and toast. A perfect brunch. He would love it. It would probably help him if he slept another 30 minutes.

I pulled out the things that associated with pancake mix and put on the bacon. Once I had the pancake mix ready to poor on a pan, I started pouring it in the pan. I made a 2 huge gigantic ones for Edward and a medium sized one for me. After the pancakes were done, also were the bacon, all I had left was the toast and a tray to put the food on.

I put the toast in the toaster and found a tray and started to be creative and pulled out some whip cream from the fridge and squirted 3 dots on the top pancake on Edward's plate and on mine. 2 of the side by side and another below it. I then took the bacon and made a smile with it. Making a doodley face on both of our strawberry pancakes. I was proud of myself.

Finally the toast was done and I set it on the tray along with some butter and syrup to the side, I wasnt sure if he like syrup and butter so thats why. Then I fixed us both water.

I sat Edward's pain medicine and all the other things that I had bought on the tray and headed up stairs to Edward. When I walked into the bed room, Edward was standing in the middle of the room, pulling a shirt over his head. MMM hmmm

"Bella, I was starting to worry abo- oh you brought food. Here let me help you, sweet heart," He said and took the tray from me and sat it on the bedside table. I pressed more pressure on my right foot and then my left, going back and forth.

"I thought I would fix you a homemade and creative brunch since you were feeling so bad this morning," I said, he still looked kinda bad, his face was flushed and his hair looked damp as if he was sweating. "How are you feeling now?"

I hope he doesnt look at my feet and see that I am wearing sneakers. I should have taken them off down stairs. He would kill me and have a cow, I take that back, he would personally have the whole barn and **then** kill me. Blah. " A little. My throat feels all scratchy and my hang over is a little bit better because I slept a little bit longer," Edward said. "Why dont you go get back in your most comfortable clothes and come back and we will eat and watch the movie you picked out. Hurry now."

I smiled and walked back into the closet and took off my clothes and slipped on my night gown, a month ago, I would have been completely shy wearing such a dress that I wasnt familiar with. Before I was here I never wore dresses, never.

I walked back into the bed room where Edward had made up the bed and had sat the tray in the middle of the bed. "I took the meds that you had on the tray. Thank you for going and getting me it this morning. Thank you for the breakfast. Come."

I crawled up on the bed and started to cut up my pancakes and he smiled and laughed softly. "What?"

"Your just so cute when you make that face," He confessed and I looked at him confused.

"What face?" I asked him and he continued to laugh at me.

" Your confused face and your thinking face. What are you thinking about so deeply, baby?" He asked and finished his first pancake. "I love these pancakes. Strawberry pancakes, you are amazing and creative."

"Thank you Edward. And nothing, I am just being surprised. I miss cooking in my kitchen at home. When will I be able to go home, see my friends?" I asked him toying around with my whip cream. "And this."

I scooped up some whip cream on my fork and pulled it back and fired it into his face and it hit him right in the forehead. I started laughing, he was serious at first but then his face cracked and he started smiling his crooked smile.

"Very funny love," He said and took a napkin and wiped off the wipe cream and took the tray and set it on the side bed table, away from me. I looked the other way and turned back around and I was met by whip cream in my face. "Haha!"

"Edward!" I said and I whipped it off. I jumped up on the bed and I jumped on his back and he caught me in his arms instead.

"Love," he said calmly and he switched me around to his back and carried me with him to put the movie in. "Pirates of the Carribbean? really?"

"Yep," I said as I hung their and he nodded and grabbed the remote and carried me back to the bed.

I crawled back onto the bed and Edward followed and he laid against the headboard. I crawled up to him and sat between his legs and laid back again his right knee and placed my head in between his shoulder and head, which rested on top of my head.

"You never answered my question, Edward," I said to him as the commercials went through.

"What was the question again, baby girl?" He asked, he looked like he was having a hard time concentrating.

"when am I going to be able to go home back to Forks? To see my friends," I asked him and he shook his head.

"Probably in about a year," Edward said nonchalantly and I gapped. A year?

"A year," I squeaked and He nodded.

"Yes, so that once you return there wont be much chaos. Which there will be some when you go back but it shouldnt be too bad," He said rubbing my back for me.

"Cant I contact just one friend. I promise He wont tell," Once I said 'he' Edward's jaw was clench. I had said something wrong. Uh oh.

"He," He hissed and I looked at him. He seemed like he was trying to contain his anger. "Who is He?"

"Jake."

"Jake who, Isabella?" Man I am in big trouble, he used my whole name. Crap.

"Jacob Black," I said and winced. I expected him to react to it by slapping me or something.

"Who is he as in what is he to you and what is your past?" He seethed. I was scared of what he will do.

"Well. I met him when I was 2, He is 2 years younger than me but we had been friends ever since, We grew up with each other cause our dads were so close. His mom died in a car wreck when he was 4 and I was 6. We grew up and shared my mom. We spent most of our time together in his garage because he is a mechanic back in Forks. Then when my parents died, he was there to pick me up, I hadnt talk to him for a while before you kidnapped me. he is probably torn up. I used to always cook him and Billy food all the time. Especially fish. Billy and my dad always fished," I said and a tear slipped down my face. It was always hard to talk about my Mom and Dad. Just using them in a sentence upsets me. It was so tragic how they died. Sad.

"Dont cry, babe," He said wiping my tears away and then he said "What relationship did you have with him?"

"Well, we were always brother and sister. But he told me he loved me right before I started classes at the community college. And I loved him but the love just wasnt to powerful for us to be together, it was a brother-sister bond that held us. So We just remained friends," Edward looked realived.

"Oh," He said.

"So can I?" I asked him and he played in my hair.

"No," He said harshly and I gapped.

"But Edw-"

"Dont But me, Isabella. Its too soon. Wait," He said and made me watch the rest of the movie silently. I sighed and I fell into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes and surprisingly Edward wasnt beside me and I sighed and I rolled over. "Edward?"

"Down stairs, love," I heard him shout and I rolled out of bed and looked at the bedside clock. 6:36pm. I had slept for atleast 4 hours. Great.

When I walked into the kitchen, Edward wasnt in there but my sneakers were sitting right on the bar and I gasp and Edward walked in from the dining room tonight.

"Do you want to explain to me how you got these horrible shoes, now," He said and he looked mad and his face was still flushed. I bet mine was also. I bet my face was also flushed and then it would turn beat red. Man was I dead. Great. Just Great! Groan. "Now." He demanded and his voiced raised and it made me affraid of him.

" I bought them this week with Alice, Ok there," I confessed to him and went to grab the shoes from him and he leaned away from me and grabbed my hand.

"I will have to discuss that with her later on, did you wear these this morning? How many times have you worn them?" He threw questions at me while gripping on my hand.

"Ed-ward, you-r hu-r-tin-g m-ee," I stuttered and he released my hand.

"Answer me, now," He demanded again and I cringed.

" Yes and 5 times. I went running earlier this week," And that probably just made him even more mad. Now his face looked red and the vein in his head was about to pop.

"You went running?" He boomed and slammed his hand down on a glass cup that was sitting on the bar. "Crap."

"Here let me help," I went to go help him and he roared at me and I staggered away.

"Answer the questions now. Dont worry about me! " He said to me pointing his finger at me and picking the pieces of glass out of his palm.

"YES! I did because I felt like I was getting fat. All I do is sit around this house or go with Alice. It makes me sick sometimes, I feel such like an Isolationist!" I yelled at him and he shot daggers at me. "You Jerk! Why cant I ever wear normal clothes as in Jean, perferably ripped, larger T-shirts, like yours! Or even sweats. Its just horrible, I feel like I always have to be dressed up Edward! As I said I am _sick of this_-"

"Thats enough!" He yelled at me and his voice over powered mine. "Go upstairs and go into the room to the right of my office. Wait for me in there. Now."

"But Edward!" I yelled at him with a squeaky voice and he glared at me.

"Shut up, Isabella. The more you talk the more you will be in trouble. I dont want to hear anything else come out of your mouth," He said to me and I was quiet and started to move upstairs. I walked up to his office.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! THanks for all the reviews I have gotten.! Esp. after being gone for 3 weeks. Thanks for the support. I had a great time at camp and on vacation. I almost forgot to update today because my best 'guy' friend was stressing me out. He is at camp and his friends have his phone and he is acting completely different in front of them. But enough of my bickering. I need to tell you the update schedule. **

**Update- July 2nd 2011**

** - July 9th 2011 **

**JULY 16TH 2011 - NO UPDATE! **

**This has a corny really corny beginning but it gets better. Im having horrible cases of Writers Block but I have parts of the story that I WANT to happen. Its just complicated. Im tired. Yall are gonna love this. **

**ENJOY and I dont own Twilight. Boo hoo :'(**

**Let me know if this is the wrong chapter cause im so confused with this story  
**

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

I walked into the room next to Edwards office and found a small room that was probably two times the size of my parent's closet at home which was a walk in closet. It was all white and had a huge white cabinet to the left of the room, it also had a lock on it which terrified me. Then I single white bed sat against the far wall in the bedroom. There were also no windows but a huge mirror on the right wall, the same wall that linked this room and his office.

I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed against the wall, trying to calm my nerves in side of me. I was actually screaming at my self in side. Why oh Why had I bought those shoes! WHY! I knew it would make him mad. I should have known it was going to lead to this! I. am. such. an. idiot. period.

I heard the door open but I didnt look up I knew it was him. "Isabella. I am very disappointed in you. I thought we were on good terms its been what a week or two since we have had such a dispute. I thought you knew better but apparently not. What to do with you... What to do."

His voice was calm yet it was stern. I must want to punish me very serverely now. I have made him I felt a sting on my right cheek, he had slapped me. I screamed and it made him madder.

"Look at me, Isabella," He demanded and I clasped my cheek as it stung and my face went red. I tear slipped down my left cheek, a tear of pain. If one leaks from the right, its from joy.

"Yes, Edward," I replied back and he released my chin that he had been holding it to look at him. I kept my chin up as he walked to the gigantic cabinet.

"Now thats what I like to hear, a response, Now dont talk any more, I do not wish to hear you run your mouth or pleas when I punish you," He demanded and I nodded as I another tear fell. I want to go home. Please Lord.

He pulled his keys out and unlocked the cabinet and pulled out a white thing on a black rope. Whats that?

"This now, Isabella. Is soap on a rope that I will tie it on the back of your head and you will wash your mouth out with soap since you have used such words with me tonight and you have disobeyed me once again. Stand up," He ordered and I stood up and stood there. He made me affraid. He now stood right in front of me. "Open your mouth."

I was just about to protest but when I opened my mouth to speak, he chugged the huge piece of soap down my throat and ordered me to turn around. He turned me around because I didnt do it 'fast' enough. Which made him madder to say. I now I was standing here with soap in my mouth that was the size of a baseball and robes tied behind my head.

I could actually take it off my self but that would make it worse but I went to do it any way and he caught me doing it and slapped me in my face again and I cried against the soap. It tastes disgusting. Really soappy and I tried now to touch it with my tongue but it absolutely didnt help.

I looked at the ground as he retrieved another thing from the cabinet and brought out some rope. He walked behind me and pulled the covers that hung over the side of the bed where it revealed a clasp. He wrapped it around there and made me give him my hands and he tied my hands up. so now I was leaning really far over where my butt was sticking up when I got it. He was probably going to 'spank' me. Great.

"Now Isabella, you will receive 15 strokes, 10 for the sneakers, 5 for the back talk that I didn't ask for back talk, nod if you understand," I nodded slowly and I felt contact with my butt and yelped and sobbed for 15 minutes as he took his time. I felt him reach around me and untied my hands and I collapsed on the floor.

He grabbed the tops of my arms and sat me on the bed and laid me against the wall looking at me and I couldn't see him through my hair that was in front of my face and I couldn't move it because my hands were still tied.

"You will stay in here for until Tuesday. I will bring you your meals, you will not eat tonight," He said sternly and I nodded and he left the room. I pulled my self off the bed remembering I still had this soap in my mouth.

I walked up to the door and tried the door knob, locked. Only one thing to do…

I screamed and banged on the door as load as I could and all of the sudden I heard Edwards voice. 'Stop or I will come back in there. Go to bed.'

I sighed and a tear ran down my left eye and I collapsed on the bed and sobbed myself to sleep.

Where has my own life gone?

**EPOV**

I watched her sob herself to sleep. It hurts me to see her this way and I know that I can get a little out of hand with getting mad and stuff but she needs to learn that I am in charge and that my rules go. I only do it because I love her.

Now the room she is in, I made before I had taken her. It was made in case she was more of a hand than she was when she came and if she was very rebellious. Which the way she acts isn't as rebellious as most 20 something year olds act to the things I have don't. She is a small girl but she is afraid but can speak out for her own sometimes which causes her to get in trouble and she chooses me to fight with. You don't fight with me.

I watch her as she slept soundly on the bed, the way I could watch her was that I had one of the walls built as a normal wall on one side but a see through one on the other, just so I could watch her. I was a freakin genius.

Well its 9pm time to go to bed.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews I recieved last week they were all amazing!. Also I apologize for the late update, I was like really sick last night. I caught a head cold. I hate head colds because you get a head ache and then your nose gets clogged up and then you get the drip down your throat and it starts hurting and you eventually get a fever and then a cough and shivers. Its just horrible. I am still sick but it isnt as bad as it was last night. I have rested all day today. **

**But also. NO UPDATE for the next 2 Saturdays because I will be at church camp. I m so sorry guys. I am just really busy. But I promise after July 22nd and 23rd I will be back to regular updates because then all the camps will be over with and everything else. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, sadly. Its not mine :'(**

**Hope you guys love this chapter. The next chapter will be better, hopefully. Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

**Christmas Eve- Friday **

"Bella, How are you? Its been a week since I have seen you," Esme said to me and hugged me on the porch of her and Carlisle's house.

"Great I guess," I said looking at her house. It was Christmas Eve and her house look nice and cozy inside, decorated with the most fancy decorations. As I said Its Christmas Eve, and after my little 'scene' on Sunday, Edward made me stay in that room until Wednesday, which it was kinda lonely in that room. I have been giving Edward the cold shoulder for the past 2 days and it has made him mad at me but I ignore him. "You house looks wonderful."

"Why don't you come on in, you can help me with tonights dinner while Edward takes your things upstairs to the bedroom," She said volunteering Edward for something he planed on doing later.

"Of course, I will," I said and walked with her inside, leaving Edward out side in the cold with Carlisle, I smirked at him inside. "So what are we having for dinner?"

"We are having Turkey, mash potatoes, macaroni and cheese, rolls, and sweet potatoes casserole," She told me as she slipped her apron back on and handed me one." You can start cutting up the cheese to put on the macaroni

"Of course, Esme," I said and took the knife and started chopping it up and she took the large turkey out of the oven.

"So, sweetheart, how are you and Edward?" She asked as she moved across the room and mixed the noodles in the pot.

"Um well," I stuttered and she watched me. "We haven't exactly had the smoothest week ever but its been actually horrible. I will tell you about it later when we aren't in an area that he can hear me."

"What don't you want me to hear?" A smug voice asked and arms wrapped around my waist. Crap

"Nothing, just girl stuff," I said and he turned to Esme.

"Mom, I just got off the phone with Emmet, he says they will be here in 5 minutes but do you mind if I borrow Bella for just a few minutes, please," Edward asked her and I sighed. Great I don't want to get yelled at for just saying one thing.

"Sure, I will get Rose to help me any way when they get here," Esme said and Edward pulled the knife out of my hand and sat it on the counter.

"Thanks Mom," He said and grabbed my hand and pulled me up stairs and as soon as we got in the bedroom, he turns around, shuts the door slam shut, and pins me between him and the door. "Listen and listen good, it's a holiday. I want to relax and have a good time. So I don't want you to bring up anything that has happened since Saturday night or I promise you as soon as we get back home, you will go back to that room and stay till Saturday. Understood?"

"Yes," I whimpered and he kept pinning me against the door. "I understand, Edward."

"Good now. Shh, relax, we need to start over. Do you forgive me for what I have done to you?" He asked and I nodded and he kissed me on the kips and then my nose, then my forehead. "Boy do I love you, sweetheart. Now lets go back down stairs, I think I just heard Emmet and Rosalie come in."

He took my hand and kissed it and put my hand in his and we walked down stairs and I smiled and leaned on him, trying to be happier.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said and pulled me away from Edward and gave me a hug.

"Hey Rose, Lily, and Emmet," I said and hugged Lily and Edward kissed her nose.

"Hows my Lily Pad," Edward cooed and I smiled with her in my arms.

"Good, Uncle Eddy," She said and giggled and held her arms out to Edward and he took her in his arms and walked and sat on the couch with Emmet and Carlisle.

"Girls, will you 2 come help me put this food on the table," Esme asked and Rosalie and I walked into the kitchen.

"Sure Esme, what do you want us to do?" Rosalie asked putting on a pair of oven mitts and handed me a pair also. To protect our hands from the hotness of the food.

"Just take everything to the dining room and set it up properly and I will set the utensils on the table," Esme said and Rosalie and I started carrying everything to the dining room. I let her carry the turkey because I was afraid I would drop it. Hmm.

As soon as we finished setting the table we heard, "hey everybody."

Alice and Jasper were here. Rosalie, Esme, and I put our mittens away and aprons and walked into the living room where Jasper and Alice were with Emmet, Lily, Edward, and Carlisle. I spotted the Christmas tree in the corner and it lit the whole room up since it was about 8pm at night and it was dark out side.

"Alice," I said and hugged my 11 week pregnant best friend. She still looked great and you couldn't tell she was pregnant besides the way she kept her hand on her stomach in a protective way.

"Bella, Edward said you weren't feeling well this week. Are you ok?" She asked and I glanced at Edward who had frozen.

"Ya, just a cold though, thanks for asking," Edward relaxed and I smiled his way and went and sat beside him while Rose and Alice caught up.

"Children, why don't we move to the dining room for supper. Then we can part our ways for the night," Esme said and we all moved to the dining room.

An hour and a half later, "Bella, Rose, Esme, we have to take a shopping trip for the baby after new years."

Great another shopping trip.

"That reminds me, Alice and Jasper where are you two going for New years this week end?" Carlisle asked them.

"I am taking Alice to San Antonio, Texas so then we both can have something we enjoy. She also can shop for the baby. Then go country side for a day and then come home on Monday,"Jasper explained and Alice jumped up and down at the mention of shopping and he put a hand on her shoulder to cease the jumping.

"Um, Esme and Carlisle, do you mind watching Lily this weekend also?" Rosalie asked them and Esme nodded. z

"Of course, what a better way than celebrating new years with our sweet granddaughter,"Esme said and Emmet walked back into the room from putting Lily to bed. She was excited that Santa was coming tonight.

"Thanks Esme, we don't want another incident like last year. Im telling you Emmet isn't going to be lighting fireworks this year," Rose said.

"Come on Babe it wasn't that bad," Emmet defended and I cut in.

"What happened last year?" I asked and Edward chuckled with his arms around me as I sat on his lap.

"Well love, last year, we rented a cabin in the middle of no where and rode horses and stuff. Well on New Years Eve, Emmet lit a huge fire work and launched it and it ended up getting caught on his sleeve and lite him on fire. We spent the count down to newyears in the Emergency Room and New Years Day there," Edward explained and everyone laughed, including me.

"Now I didn't mean too," Emmet said offended.

"We know babe but its still funny," Rosalie said and kissed him on the lips happily and I settled my head between Edwards head and shoulder.

"Where you two planning to go, Mr. Fireworks?" Carlisle laughed.

"Haha but Im taking Rosy down to California to a beach house and we can do some thi- " Edward cut him off at that.

"We don't want to know what you too are going to be doing, Emmet," Edward said and turned away and kissed my hair.

"What about you? Edward and Bella," Esme asked and I looked at Edward for answer.

"Im taking Bella to Manhattan, New York," Edward said and I gasp.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded and I kissed him on the lips happily. I had never been any where besides Washington and Arizona…. Where my grand mother used to live before she past.

"Yes, I have already booked our hotel right in Times Square and we have front row seats to the Count down to 2011 to see the ball drop," Edward said and I smiled.

"Oooohh Edward, will you get me a new scarf from blooming Dales" Alice asked and he nodded.

"Of course, well Bella its already 10:30pm are you ready to go to bed?" Edward asked and I yawned.

"Yea now to speak of it yes. And Alice…. Don't wake me up before 8am I know how you are," I said and Edward lifted me off of his lap and everyone else stood up. "Good night everyone. "

A chorus of 'goodnights' went through the room and Edward and I walked up stairs and I happily went to bed for the first time this week…. With a smile on my face and snuggled into Edwards chest.


	22. ADOPTION

**Hey Guys its Warriorgirl11. **

**I have a very big announcement that all of you may hate me for. **

**Due to my spiritual relationship with God, I feel convicted when ever I write/post my stories. I feel it isn't right. Im not saying Twilight is exactly bad. Its fine watching it. But I think I took it a little too far. I have asked for repentness. I have been a poser to all of you guys and im so sorry. I have you all the wrong message. I was suppose to be a Christian but yet the things I wrote were completely un Christ like. **

**I hope to grow spiritually and have a relationship with God. This week as the Christian Camp I have learned about Identity. Let me just say, I was nothing but I poser to all of you guys and I was a HUGE HYPOCRITE and I shouldn't have done that. I thought that if I tried to share Jesus with you guys and then I turned around and wrote about some inappropriate things in my stories. Completely unacceptable for me. I apologise for sending the wrong messages. **

**I also feel that God is calling me to the ministries so I want to go to Africa and build houses and churches for people who don't have them. Did you know that we have enough food on this Earth that we can feed everyone around 2,700 calories a day. We do….**

**So however, to prevent myself from writing more, I will be putting all my finished stories, such as 200 Years and Love and Mafia, they are both up for Adoption. Private Message me to discuss it. I will tell you the plans I had for it, and you can use it if you want. **

**Well I enjoyed my time here on Fanfiction, but it is time for me to go. I love you all! Thanks for all the support. 3 **


	23. AN

**Hey guys! **

**I just wanted to tell you guys that only 1 person has volunteered to take up my stories. If you want them then you have to be approved by myself- Warriorgirl and you have to be a good writer. I do still care for these stories.**

**Also I am writing a new story. Woah woah woah wait a minute and let me explain this will be a complete **_**Christian **_** story. It will have bible scriptures, prayers and everything else in it. Let me give ya a description and stuff. **

**Name- **_**"For I know the Plans for You" **_

**Description:**_** A small town girl named Bella Swan who is on fire for Jesus Christ starts Gods plans for her a little earlier than expected. She gets kidnapped on her way home from church one night. She suddenly ends up as a pet to a family and one man in particular, Edward Cullen. Is it Gods plan for her to tell about her heavenly father to this family before its too late? Inspired from the verse Jeremiah 29:11**_

**I hope you guys really like this story. Im know I probably wont have a lot of reviewers because a lot of people don't want to read a Christian story. But I am going to pray about it and for God to make a move in someones life. There will be instructions on how to become saved through out the story. **

**Story will be posted on August 6****th**** 2011. **


End file.
